


Бесконечности хватит

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara Who, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Бог-паразит побежден, семь миров Ахата переменились, и в Королеве лет больше нет нужды. Мерри Гейел отправляется в путешествие, чтобы увидеть новые миры. Но вместо этого застревает в торговом центре на безвестной планете и встречает старую знакомую. Или не очень знакомую. Кто она в самом деле, эта Клара? Выяснять некогда: надо следить, чтобы банда гиперактивных детишек не натворила чего-нибудь несусветного, узнавать, почему рядом с ТАРДИС Клары стоит макет американской закусочной в натуральную величину, а тут еще и пол уходит из-под ног...





	1. Chapter 1

**Воображаемый дневник Мерри Гейел**.  
Запись не пронумерована.

Моя комната издает забавные звуки.  
Если тихонько постучать пальцем по стене, то раздастся негромкое гудение, как будто по ту сторону включился мощный двигатель. А если долго не отрываясь смотреть в одну точку на потолке, то можно услышать что-то вроде вопросительного урчания.  
Это странно, но мне нравится.  
В остальном моя комната совершенно обычная. Стены нежно-бежевого оттенка. Кровать неширокая, но мягкая. В тумбочке осталось свободное место после того, как я сложила туда свои вещи. А еще недалеко от моей комнаты - библиотека.  
Библиотека навела меня на мысль: что, если записывать воспоминания на бумаге? Я брала с собой несколько листков, чтобы отправить рукописные послания с отпечатками моих впечатлений домой, для Алли и Кр-р-ри, но уже все израсходовала.  
У меня очень хорошая память, так что нет необходимости записывать что-то, чтобы не забыть. Но, может быть, в самом процессе письма есть магия, помогающая преобразовать сумбур воспоминаний в нечто осмысленное.  
Пока что я стараюсь вести воображаемый дневник. Лежу на своей новой мягкой кровати и пытаюсь вместо сна сложить слова в правильной последовательности. Иногда я останавливаюсь взглядом на потолке и слышу едва различимый вибрирующий звук. Он меня подбадривает.

Начать приходится со стыдного: я напутала с деньгами.  
Покупая билет в автоматической кассе, я указала нужное направление, и терминал подобрал подходящий корабль. Но на полпути меня попросили покинуть судно. Выяснилось, что автомат продал мне билет в нужном направлении, но не на всю дорогу, а лишь на то расстояние, какое я могла оплатить. А я по неопытности этого не поняла.  
Никак не могу привыкнуть к галактическим валютам с их условной стоимостью. У меня дома платой служит только то, что действительно имеет ценность для владельца.  
Меня высадили на небольшой планетке под названием Семнадцать, относительно недавно колонизованной совместно несколькими расами.  
Обратный билет сохранился, вот только забрать меня корабль смог бы лишь через тридцать с лишним дней. А у меня почти не осталось денег, чтобы протянуть так долго.  
В поисках заработка я оказалась в комнате для ожидания возле кабинета старшего управляющего уровнем.  
Кабинет и комната находились на девяносто третьем этаже (или уровне, как здесь принято было говорить) огромного здания-колизея. Строение скромно именовалось "комплексом" и почти полностью заполнено было магазинами и развлекательными заведениями.  
В узенькое окошко виднелся лишь маленький кусочек облака на фоне синего неба. В комплексе вообще почти не было внешних окон. Может, местное солнце светило слишком ярко, а может, жители океанической планеты рады были хоть где-то не видеть бескрайней водной дали. Лично я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на горизонт. Соскучилась по нему за время космического путешествия.  
Другое окошко-щелку, ту, что вела в кабинет управляющего, заслоняли непонятные темные предметы. Должно быть, мебель. Зато было слышно, что происходит внутри. Я очень нервничала и обрадовалась, что могу подслушать, как проходит собеседование моего предшественника. Вакансия в местном "Учреждении временного присмотра за детьми" была единственной подходящей. Если я не получу эту работу, вскоре мне и еды будет не на что купить.  
Особенно беспокоило, что старший управляющий был такки, а значит, обладал врожденным чувством правды и мог поймать человека на малейшей лжи. А вдруг он у меня спросит что-нибудь такое, о чем я не захочу честно рассказывать?  
-Приходилось ли вам работать с детьми, личинками, юными побегами? - донеслось из кабинета басовитое рычание такки.  
Я мало общалась с представителями этой расы, но все равно успела заметить подавляющую официальность, с которой они обращались к инопланетянам и незнакомым соплеменникам.  
-У меня большой педагогический опыт, - жизнерадостно отозвался женский голос. - Я работала...  
-Владеете ли защитными техниками, боевыми искусствами, агрессивными видами спорта? - громыхнул старший управляющий, не дослушав ответ на предыдущий вопрос.  
-Эээ... Я бывала на уроках тхэквондо. Знаю два приема венерианского айкидо. Но еще я замечательно веду переговоры и предпочитаю...  
-Опыт выживания в экстремальных условиях?  
-Обширный! Я столько родительских собраний пережила! А один раз меня пытался съесть камнеголовый пшеконианский...  
Женский голос казался мне знакомым, и я пыталась отыскать нужное воспоминание.  
-Есть ли у вас признанные способности и особые рекомендации от глав рода, старейшин, почитаемых святых, титулованных особ? - в очередной раз перебил управляющий.  
-Ммм... Повелитель времени сказал мне, что я выдающийся доктор, сойдет за рекомендацию?  
Старший управляющий издал клокочущий звук.  
-Вы приняты на должность хранителя юных отпрысков. Приступаете сегодня с началом десятого отрезка по внутреннему времени. Карту доступа и защитное снаряжение получите у секретаря.  
Когда дверь, разделяющая кабинет и комнату ожидания отъехала в сторону, я уже знала, кого встречу.  
-Клара!  
-Привет, - улыбнулась она, - Мы знакомы?  
Меня немного расстроило, что она меня не узнала. Самую чуточку. В конце концов, с момента нашей предыдущей встречи я выросла так, что стала выше ее.  
-Я Мерри! Ты меня не помнишь? Мерри Гейел! Я была Королевой лет!  
-Следующий претендент! - оглушительно рыкнул из кабинета старший управляющий.  
-Мерри? Та самая Мерри? – распахнула глаза Клара.  
Я застыла, не зная, куда кинуться. С одной стороны, мне очень нужно было получить работу. С другой, пропустить такую встречу было бы просто... просто нечестно.  
-Подожди меня, пожалуйста! - взмолилась я шепотом. Дверь кабинета поползла обратно, так что мне пришлось юркнуть внутрь, не дождавшись ответа. Закрывшаяся дверь чуть не прищемила мне подол юбки.

Старший управляющий уровнем был пожилым и усталым такки.  
Родная планета этой расы почти полностью покрыта океаном, так что все такки превосходные пловцы. Я слышала, что в воде они очень грациозны. Но на суше их обтекаемые тела казались бесформенными, как неплотно набитые мешки. Конечности такки походили на ласты, оснащенные противопоставленным пальцем, а короткая мягкая шерсть не скрывала многочисленных кожных складок.  
-Искренне ли вы намерены заботиться о любых детях в нашем учреждении? - загрохотал старший управляющий, едва я присела на скамеечку перед его огромным полированным столом.  
-Д-да, я думаю, да.  
-Приходилось ли вам работать с детьми, личинками, юными побегами?  
-Нет, - выдавила я, отчаянно сожалея, что не могу соврать, - но я очень ответственная и буду стараться...  
-Есть ли у вас опыт выживания в экстремальных условиях?  
Хорошо, что я уже была готова к манере управляющего перебивать собеседника на полуслове. А то бы совсем растерялась.  
-Он у меня есть. Опыт. Когда я была совсем ребенком, мумия...  
-Есть ли у вас признанные способности и особые рекомендации от глав рода, старейшин, почитаемых святых, титулованных особ? - наполовину пробулькал, наполовину прогрохотал управляющий, тоскливо скользя взглядом блестящих черных глаз по стене за моей спиной.  
Я собиралась честно ответить, что рекомендаций у меня нет, но вспомнила расплывчатый ответ, который на тот же вопрос дала Клара, и у меня появилась идея.  
-Я - Королева лет, - сказала я, - и рекомендую себя для этой работы. Мои способности признаны всем моим народом.  
Какие именно способности, я на всякий случай уточнять не стала.  
Хранитель поерзал на месте, издал шипение, которое я расценила как тяжкий вздох, а потом заключил:  
-Вы приняты в качестве помощника хранителя юных отпрысков. Карту доступа и защитное снаряжение получите...  
-Спасибо! - горячо воскликнула я, перебив его на полуслове. И подавив желание обнять такки, побежала получать снаряжение.

За дверью меня никто не ждал. Я огорчилась было, что Клара не хочет меня видеть. Потом сообразила, что мы теперь вместе работаем, так что видеть придется. А потом встретила ее в каморке, где худая серая такки выдавала карты-ключи и белые форменные комбинезоны.  
Клара свой уже надела, так что, когда я бросилась ее обнимать, объятия вышли шелестяще-хрустящими из-за жесткой ткани.

На уровне рядом с "Учреждением временного присмотра" работало несколько магазинчиков с одеждой. Хат в сияющем белизной переднике приглашал к палатке с экзотическими сладостями. Вокруг витрины с разноцветными шариками толпились молодые люди и такки. "Сферический ассистент, - значилось на вывеске, - С ним ты никогда не будешь одинок. (Летает. Голосовое управление. Новейшая модель)". Посетители галдели и смеялись, неотличимый от естественного дневного свет заливал всю галерею, разноцветные вывески тянулись яркими гирляндами. А я шла мимо и болтала с Кларой, чувствуя себя ужасно взрослой и самостоятельной. Может, не так уж плохо все и складывается. Семнадцать кажется дружелюбным местом. И работу я сумела найти очень быстро...  
За торговыми отсеками стояла закусочная, судя по всему, неработающая. Удивительно, как такая невзрачная ячейка затесалась в окружение новеньких палаток и сверкающих кабин магазинов. Клара, когда мы проходили мимо, тихонько вздохнула.  
Мы поднялись в лифте на уровень выше и направились в столовую. Час начала работы еще не наступил, а наши новые ключи давали право получать бесплатные обеды. Так что мы попробовали местную кухню (нечто фиолетовое и желеобразное, кисло-сладкое на вкус), сидя за круглым столиком под растущим прямо из пола чахлым деревцем.  
Клара, по видимому, была не слишком голодна. Она отковыривала от своего блюда мелкие кусочки и отправляла их в рот по одному, наслаждаясь вкусом.  
Поверх горловины форменного комбинезона она выправила воротник собственной блузки, синий в красный ромбик. Вышло красиво. Я заметила, что на Семнадцать в моде были всевозможные шейные украшения: ожерелья, подвески, декоративные воротники... Воротники же служили униформой и знаком отличия для не носящих одежды такки.  
-Забавно, - Клара с улыбкой покачала головой. - Никогда не думала, что могу встретить тебя еще раз. Тем более, такую взрослую!  
-А я думала: вдруг мы еще встретимся когда-нибудь. Ты почти не изменилась! Будто и года не прошло с нашей прошлой встречи.  
-О, я знаю одну ужасно ворчливую старушку, - Клара отложила вилку, -Возможно, самую древнюю старушку на свете. Мы вместе путешествовали, и иногда я залетаю к ней в гости. И за помощью. Она отличный механик. Так вот, сколько бы лет ни прошло, какой бы старой она ни делалась, это не меняет ее юного лица. Совсем.  
-Удивительно, - сказала я, не зная, как коротко выразить все свои мысли и вопросы.  
-На самом деле во вселенной полно более редких и удивительных вещей. Знаешь,- Клара подалась вперед, словно собиралась открыть секрет, - Я впервые встретила тебя в своем самом первом путешествии. В смысле, когда я в первый раз попала в космос. За пределы моей родной планеты. Даже не могу точно подсчитать, как давно это было.  
Она улыбалась, но улыбка показалась мне грустной.  
-А Доктор? - спросила я, - Он тоже где-то здесь?  
-Нет. Мы теперь с ним путешествуем по отдельности.  
-Что-то случилось? - огорчилась я. Клара говорила вроде бы беспечно, но я уловила еле заметную нотку напряжения в ее голосе.  
-Ничего, - Клара отвела взгляд побарабанила пальцами по столешнице, - Просто... Время. Перемены.  
Про время перемен я понимала. В каждой достаточно длинной истории наступает такой момент, когда что-то должно существенно измениться. Иначе повествование зацикливается на себе и постепенно себя изживает. Вот только одно дело - сказка, а другое - история знакомых тебе живых людей. Я не успела даже подумать, стоит ли об этом говорить вслух, как Клара сменила тему и принялась расспрашивать о моей жизни, о благополучии Семи миров, и как там все переменилось после победы над Старым богом. Я рассказала, что смогла, а иссякнув вздохнула, отпила сок из стакана, и поняла, что чувствую себя уверенней. Спокойней.  
-Я так боялась, что меня не примут на работу, - призналась я.  
-Думаю, - театральным шепотом сказала Клара, - Они готовы принимать уже кого угодно, лишь бы кандидат был ответственный и с симпатией относился к детям. Я тут поспрашивала и выяснила, что детский сад открыли совсем недавно, но в нем сменилось уже множество сотрудников. Администрация выбилась из сил, подыскивая новых.  
Название "детский сад" меня позабавило, но я не стала обращать на это внимания. Мало ли какие дома у Клары культурные особенности.  
-Да, управляющий показался мне очень усталым. - Заметила я вместо этого. - Постой, зачем же тебе работать в этом... детском саду, если ты уже узнала, что сотрудники оттуда сбегают? Вдруг там не очень хорошо?  
-Может, мне интересно посмотреть, от чего они бегут. А тебе зачем эта работа?  
Я уставилась в свою тарелку.  
-Я отправилась в путешествие. Хотела посмотреть галактику. Знаешь, хотя бы известные достопримечательности. Тридцать четыре, Живые пески Алькамы, Водопад сотни имен, Дариллиум с Башнями... Но это мое первое путешествие, и я напутала, и у меня закончились деньги, и я не хочу, чтобы дома за меня волновались, и...  
-...И ты решила поступить как взрослый ответственный человек и найти работу, - заключила Клара.  
Я вытаращила на нее глаза. Кажется, она не сочла мое поведение глупым, а наоборот похвалила меня. Может быть, я и в самом деле не такая растяпа, как думаю?  
-На самом деле я сбежала из дома, - решилась признаться я.  
Клара подняла брови.  
-То есть не совсем. Алли и Кр-р-ри, они заботятся обо мне с детства, думают что я в туристическом полете. Я кое-что заработала, кое-что продала и набрала денег на билет...  
Отданных вещей было жалко до сих пор. Зеленого камня, преломляющего свет как лупа, который я отыскала в песке у реки в день, когда мы с Алли поехали в речной заповедник и пробыли там до вечера, гуляя, болтая и поедая поджаренный хлеб с зеленичным кремом. Браслета, сплетенного ловкими тонкими пальцами Мэн, единственной подруги моего возраста, которая у меня была. Родители Мэн переехали на другую планету. Расстояние преодолимое, но не для ребенка. Я тогда написала Мэн письмо в надежде, что мы продолжим дружить хотя бы на расстоянии. Она так и не ответила.  
-...Но на самом деле я ищу новую историю для себя. Я рассказывала, как все поменялось, когда Старый бог покинул нас. Королева лет оказалась не нужна. То есть, ко мне относятся с уважением, но я... Я как будто экспонат в музее. Реликвия, которая напоминает о прошлом, но не имеет больше предназначения. Я знаю так много историй. Так много, и у меня нет собственной. Алли создает инфопластинки. Ну знаешь, психочувствительные. Такие модные, разноцветные, на них можно записывать очень много образов сразу. Я загружаю на некоторые свои знания. Не продаю сами истории, они ведь не мои, а всего моего народа. Но пластинки с точной записью какой-нибудь хроники разбирают лучше, чем пустые. Еще я как могу помогаю Алли в лавке, а Кр-р-ри обещает отыскать мне настоящую работу. Но я хочу отыскать сама. Хочу что-то сделать, а не только... брать и поглощать. Кр-р-ри с Алли и так много дали мне после того, как храм пришел в упадок.  
Семь миров Ахата, конечно, колыбель жизни. Но все же не самое богатое и процветающее место на свете. Беда в том, что я не знала, что сделать, чтобы не зависеть вечно от моих друзей и опекунов. Алли как-то сказала, что меня не бросят, ведь я Королева лет, сокровище всей звездной системы. Меня это задело. Я не сокровище. Ценны только мои знания. Их я потихоньку записала на инфопластинки и кристаллы, так что копия теперь есть не только в архиве бывшего храма. А я...Королева лет должна придавать форму и значение историям, не давать им превратиться в набор никому не понятных старых слов. Но, кажется, я для этого недостаточно хороша. Это истории формируют меня, заставляя видеть весь мир как длящийся рассказ, как сырье для будущих легенд. Я же не имею над ними власти, не способна даже собственную рассказать. Было бы что рассказывать.  
\- Это глупо, но в старых повестях герой всегда отправляется в путешествие, когда ищет что-то или решает загадку. Я отправилась в путешествие и я ищу. Но пока я просто двигаюсь дальше и дальше, и...  
-И ты видишь многое, но этого недостаточно. И тебе нужно больше и больше.  
-Нет, - я потупилась, чувство полного доверия испарилось. Секунду назад мне казалось, что Клара понимает мои мысли, но теперь я испытывала неловкость за собственный рассказ. - Нет, не так. Просто пока я не нашла того, что нужно.  
Клара, кажется, тоже была смущена тем, куда зашла наша беседа. Правда, по тому, как она отвела взгляд и неловко поправила и без того не лезущие в глаза волосы, можно было подумать, что лишнее сказала она, а не я.  
-Итак, - Клара легонько хлопнула ладонями по столу и откинулась на спинку кресла, - У нас есть детский сад, из которого бегут воспитатели, в качестве формы нам выдали огнеупорные костюмы, а...  
-Огнеупорные?!  
-Ну да, - Клара потеребила свой белоснежный рукав, - Я думаю, это связано с тем, что дети некоторых здешних посетителей изрыгают пламя. Буквально.  
Я сообразила, что не знаю полного перечня рас, посещающих Семнадцать.  
-А когда управляющий спрашивал о владении боевыми искусствами... Есть дети, которые будут с нами драться?  
-Возможно, - серьезно кивнула Клара, - Это же дети. Но вопрос был явно не из-за этого. Ты видела, какая система охраны в детском саду? Одни замки чего стоят! Укрепленные стены, автономная система жизнеобеспечения. Все для безопасности детей. Видимо, неплохо, если воспитатель вдобавок умеет скрутить того, кто вздумает этих детей обидеть.  
-Но зачем столько охраны? - ошарашенно потрясла я головой.  
-Это же дети, - развела Клара руками, - Что люди - или в данном случае такки - ценят больше детей?


	2. Chapter 2

В назначенное время мы с Кларой стояли в вестибюле и принимали посетителей.  
Двух малышей нам сдала такки, работающая в магазине готовой одежды тремя уровнями ниже. По одному привели молодая такки с белоснежным мехом и ее грузная говорливая подруга. Обе прибыли в комплекс за покупками и развлечениями. Еще одна пара оставляла на наше попечение сразу четырех отпрысков.  
Все без исключения родители строго спрашивали, действительно ли мы позаботимся о детях.  
-Конечно, - отвечала я, - Разумеется. Мы приложим все усилия.  
Клара поддерживала мои заверения кивками. И как-то странно на меня косилась.  
-Что такое? - шепотом спросила я.  
-Ничего. Просто ты такая искренняя. И юная.

Маленькие такки походили на взрослых, разве что складок на их коже было меньше. Вдобавок, если взрослые двигались, высоко подняв головы и перемещая тела с помощью слабых задних конечностей и ритмического сокращения брюшных мышц, то малыши не стеснялись ползать на животе, опираясь на обе передние ласты.  
-Удачной прогулки, - весело пожелала Клара, принимая последнего ребенка.  
-Мы хотим посетить музей, на этой неделе там выставлены скульптуры и украшения древней эпохи, - с большим достоинством отозвалась такки в изумительно красивом ожерелье из зеленых жемчужин.  
-О, я как раз вчера была на выставке. Очень впечатляет. Приятно провести время!  
Я вздохнула про себя. Афиши музея попадались мне на глаза. Будь у меня деньги, и я бы сходила посмотреть на старинные ритуальные ожерелья, рисунки на кости и камне, причудливые статуэтки, с невероятной изящностью выточенные из жемчужин. Прекрасные вещицы, каждая их которых - коллективное воспоминание такки о тех временах, когда их предки жили на скалистых берегах, охотились в открытом море, а о других мирах знали лишь из легенд.  
И собственная история каждой статуэтки, каждой костяной пластинки почти полностью скрыта большой, общей памятью. Я знаю, каково это.  
Такки удалились. Клара надавила на стену, открывая дверь в основное помещение детского сада.  
-Дети, все сюда!  
Малыши не обратили на ее слова ни малейшего внимания.  
-Стоило попробовать, - Клара подхватила сразу двух такки и понесла в игровую комнату, держа под мышками. Дети хлопали ластами и восторженно урчали.  
Я решила не рисковать и брать на руки только по одному такки, чтобы уж наверняка не уронить.  
В игровой комнате заметнее всего был бассейн, окруженный широкой полосой белого песка. Вдоль стен выстроились зеленые и бледно-синие лиственные растения. Полукруглая зона, огороженная цветным заборчиком, предназначалась, видимо, для детей, не проводящих полжизни в воде, как это делают такки. За заборчиком в беспорядке лежали разнообразные игрушки. Гладкое покрытие на полу пружинило под ногами.  
Малыши такки ныряли в бассейн, гонялись там друг за другом, сооружали горки из песка и, кажется, даже не замечали нашего с Кларой присутствия. В их урчании, шипении и скрежетании мне не удавалось различить ни одного слова.  
-Я не понимаю, что говорят дети, - пожаловалась я.  
-Они и не говорят, - отозвалась Клара, проверявшая в этот момент температуру воды в бассейне по датчику. - Слишком малы пока. Начнут где-нибудь через год. Тогда родители дадут им имена.  
-Ты так хорошо во всем здесь разбираешься...  
-Я просто подглядываю при случае в справочник, - Клара запустила руку в глубокий карман комбинезона и выудила плоский белый прибор., - Очень удобная штука, вроде "Википедии". Выиграла в карты у одного местного торговца. Правда, пришлось сначала научить его играть в карты. Держи.  
Я приняла справочник.  
-Ви-чего? Постой, то есть, у детей нет имен? А как их тогда называть?  
-Если я правильно понимаю, такки зовут их просто "дети".  
-О. А что нам теперь делать с этими детьми? - Когда первоначальная радость поутихла, я сообразила, что не очень-то понимаю, чем должна заниматься на обретенной работе.  
-Думаю, просто следить, чтобы они не слишком уж сильно шалили. Я читала, что они очень активные и при этом довольно независимые.  
Справочник оказался приятно простой в использовании штукой. Мне быстро удалось отыскать статью о детях такки. То и дело поглядывая на резвящихся малышей, я успела кое-что прочитать. Оказалось, по древней традиции такки устраивали большие совместные кладки. Автор статьи считал, что в тяжелые времена так легче было защищать будущее потомство. Когда дети вылуплялись, их разбирали, не пытаясь понять, где чей: малышей такки почти невозможно различить. В наше время кладки заменили более безопасные с медицинской точки зрения лаборатории по выращиванию потомства. Уважаемые и обеспеченные семьи такки имели право взять на воспитание сразу нескольких отпрысков. А вот неуважаемым могли и вовсе отказать в праве иметь потомство. По-моему, не слишком честные правила.  
Пока я читала, Клара бродила по комнате, изучая обстановку. Иногда она приподнима какую-нибудь игрушку, чтобы оглядеть ее со всех сторон, качала головой, клала на место и бралась за следующую.  
-Ты что-то ищешь? - спросила я, откладывая в сторону справочник.  
-Ага, - отозвалась Клара, - Правда, я пока не знаю, что именно.  
Она постояла в задумчивости посреди комнаты, потом вздохнула, подошла, присела рядом со мной и стала смотреть на резвящихся детей.  
-Они чудесные. Сами себя развлекают. Ни разу за полчаса не поскандалили. И похожи на маленьких тюленей, только разумных.  
-Тюленей?  
-Это такие существа с моей родной планеты. Очень милые.  
Я подумала про родную планету Клары. Какая она? И почему Клара ее покинула? Как спросить, я не знала.  
-Так ты... что-то вроде почтового агента? - начала я издалека.  
-Почтового... - Клара недоуменно свела брови, потом рассмеялась, - Мерри, с чего ты это взяла?  
И почему я не могла придумать вопрос поудачней?  
-Ну... Ты путешествовала, когда мы встретились в прошлый раз. И ты говорила, что прилетела на Семнадцать недавно, значит, все еще путешествуешь. Я подумала, что должна быть причина. И может быть, ты - один из тех курьеров, что доставляют... - я окончательно смутилась.  
-Почему я обязательно должна быть кем-то? - Клара так искренне возмутилась, будто к ней каждый день приставали надоеды с подобными вопросами. Но, кажется, не обиделась.  
-Ты успела посмотреть что-нибудь из галактических достопримечательностей, прежде чем попала на Семнадцать? - помолчав, спросила она.  
-Не особенно. Все самое интересное было как раз во второй части маршрута. А до сюда - пара космических станций. Одни развлекательные парки да торговые центры.  
-Ну, некоторые люди летят в дальнюю даль как раз ради магазинов, - пожала плечами Клара, - А в тут на самом деле есть на что посмотреть. Музей, в который отправились родители наших сорванцов, например. Он, кстати, прямо под нами, уровнем ниже. Эй, малыш! Ты как тут оказался?  
Один из такки успел незаметно вылезти из песочницы и теперь увлеченно жевал широкий зеленый лист растущего возле стены цветка. Стоило Кларе подхватить малыша и отобрать у него лакомство, как такки разразился прерывистым свистящим плачем. Двое из возившихся у бассейна детишек в ту же секунду подняли головы и начали рыдать из солидарности.  
-Наверняка это был не такой уж и вкусный листик, - приговаривала Клара, укачивая ревущего малыша.  
Я сообразила, что надо утешить двух других, но оба плакальщика нырнули в воду, стоило мне только приблизиться. Затаились под поверхностью, изучая меня с проказливым любопытством. Зато такки с серым пятнышком на лбу, тихо рисовавшая линии на песке, бросила свое занятие, обвила передними ластами мою ногу и довольно заурчала.  
-Рано я похвалила послушных детей, - шепотом сказала Клара, отпуская в песочницу притихшего такки.  
-Он же не отравился? - забеспокоилась я.  
-Вряд ли кто-то посадил бы здесь ядовитые растения, - нахмурилась Клара, - Кстати, по графику мы должны покормить детей через полчаса, но, думаю, они не откажутся перекусить и прямо сейчас.  
-Да, наверное, - я неуверенно гладила по голове обнимающую мою ногу такки, не зная, как освободиться, и надо ли это делать.  
-Эй, малышка, - тихонько окликнула Клара, - Гляди!  
Такки удивленно пискнула, отпустила мою ногу и схватила протянутую ей игрушечную рыбину.  
-Ты правда не проводила много времени с детьми? - вопрос в голосе Клары был скорее данью вежливости.  
-Нет. Обычно я была... самой младшей.  
Мы вытащили из-под холодильного купола коробки с обедами. Судя по наклейкам на крышках, внутри были блюда, разогревать которые не полагалось. По виду пища напоминала комки бурых водорослей.  
Дети повели себя на диво дисциплинированно. От пищи никто не отказался, и нам всего-то пришлось погрозить особенно активному такки, чтобы не отбирал порцию у соседа.  
-Можем придумать детям прозвища, пока родители не пришли, - предложила я, сбрасывая пустые коробки в ящик для отходов.  
-Да, но как мы будем их различать? Они все слишком похожи.  
-Они отличаются.  
-Правда?  
-Да, смотри, вон у той малышки на лбу серое пятнышко. Сорванец, пытавшийся пообедать цветком, более лохматый, чем все остальные. А та девочка, что столкнула сейчас брата в бассейн, щурится, когда довольна, а...  
-Как ты умудрилась все это заметить? Я, кстати, не вижу разницы в лохматости.  
-Не знаю. Я просто это вижу, и все. Может, мне просто удается хорошо их запомнить.  
Посовещавшись, мы назвали детей Эви, Али, Атхе, Брэдли, Пятнышко, Ри, Непоседа и Кортни. Большую часть имен предложила Клара, сказав, что такки напоминают ей других знакомых детей.  
Вскоре выяснилось, что устроить ранний обед было с нашей стороны ошибкой. Подкрепившие силы детишки вместо того, чтобы успокоиться или даже вздремнуть на сытый желудок, принялись резвиться с удвоенной силой.  
Несколько малышей устроили такую буйную игру в бассейне, что брызги долетали до потолка и дальних стен, а на полу образовались лужи. Зато мы с Кларой выяснили, что костюмы не только огнеупорные, но еще и непромокаемые. Чего нельзя было сказать о наших волосах. Полотенца в комплект к форменной одежде, увы, не полагались.  
Брэдли питал необъяснимую любовь к растениям. Он не стал повторно пробовать их на зуб, зато стремился взобраться на каждое деревце, поднимавшееся над землей выше его собственного роста.  
Игрушечная рыба отвлекла Пятнышко на некоторое время, но потом малышка снова подползла ко мне, обняла и заурчала. Пришлось взять ее на руки, чтобы я хотя бы могла передвигаться. Такки не то чтобы была неподъемной, но весила все-таки немало, и рука у меня быстро онемела под ее весом.  
Удержать детей в песочнице около бассейна оказалось невозможно. Они бежали кто-куда, прятались, роняли стулья, принимались плакать без всякой на то причины... Голова у меня шла кругом, да и у Клары, судя по слегка безумному взгляду, тоже.  
А потом наши подопечные обнаружили в "гуманоидной" секции краски. Мы даже не знали, что они там были. Наверное, кто-то из человеческих детей просто забыл их в куче игрушек. Дети такки пришли от находки в восторг. А мы - в ужас, когда выяснили, что группка притихших малышей вовсе не терзает мягкого игрушечного сонтаранца, а вскрывает капсулы с краской.  
В первую минуту детей стало очень удобно различать. Эви измазалась в зеленом, а Али - в синем. Но почти сразу же цветные метки превратились в абстрактные узоры из пятен. Такки валялись в разлитой по полу краске и гонялись друг за другом, стремясь дотянуться до убегающего и оставить на его мехе яркий мазок. Мы могли остановить двоих за раз. Четверых, если бы каждая из на схватила по ребенку одной рукой, что было невозможно, потому что расшалившиеся малыши выворачивались и упирались, явно воспринимая наши попытки утихомирить их как продолжение веселой игры. Пришлось сначала отобрать краски и только потом по одному отлавливать такки и отмывать в теплой воде, благо краситель легко удалялся с их гладкого меха. И все равно тут и там комната оказалась отмечена рисунками в виде следов ласт, а вода в бассейне поутратила прозрачность - система очистки не справлялась.  
Пока мы возились с красками, Брэдли сумел взобраться на одно из растений. Покачавшись на широком жестком листе, такки не удержал равновесие и свалился. Но зацепился задними ластами за развилку стеблей и теперь висел, едва не доставая головой до пола. Ему это нравилось, малыш пытался раскачиваться из стороны в сторону и радостно пищал. Стоило освободить его, как такки с целеустремленным сопением принялся карабкаться по гибким ветвям обратно.  
-С детьми всегда так? - спросила я, переводя дыхание.  
-Нет, - Клара как будто вовсе не запыхалась, хотя и выглядела взволнованной и озадаченной, - Бывает хуже. Эти дети не стараются вредить нарочно, они просто развлекают себя как могут.  
-Начинаю понимать, почему работники здесь не задерживаются.  
-Я что-то читала в справочнике про то, сколько маленькие такки могут обходиться без отдыха. Не помню точно. Не думала, что эта информация окажется настолько важной.  
Она поискала глазами справочник, обнаружила, что белая пластинка лежит на столе в лужице воды. Клара стряхнула со справочника капли. И замерла. Взгляд ее остановился на каком-то из валявшихся на столике предметов, я не могла определить, на котором.  
-Что случилось? - встрепенулась я.  
-Ничего, - бесцветно отозвалась Клара, - Но мне надо как можно скорее отыскать одну вещь.  
-Это я поняла. Я могу помочь. Если ты объяснишь, что именно.  
Клара секунду изучала мое лицо. Взгляд у нее был глубокий и серьезный. Этот взгляд я помнила с детства. Проказливая улыбка, вкрадчивый голос и вот эти глаза, слишком внимательные.  
-Как давно ты в комплексе? - спросила Клара вместо объяснений.  
-День.  
-И наверняка еще не слышала о копиях?  
-Копиях? - не поняла я.  
Клара кивнула.  
-Здесь уже несколько недель говорят о дубликатах, возникающих из ниоткуда. Женщина забыла сумочку в кафе, а вернувшись, нашла сразу две сумочки. Вместо одной декоративной статуи в магазинчике обнаружилось две. И тому подобное. Никто особенно серьезно не относится к этим разговорам. Ну, кроме людей, чьи вещи удвоились. Возможно, все это - чья-то шутка. Возможно нет. Я опросила местных, пометила на карте комплекса зоны, где обнаруживали дубликаты, и выяснила, что здесь, возле детского сада, это происходило чаще всего. Мне удалось посмотреть на одну из копий. Почти наверняка для ее создания использовали проксима-размножитель. Видела такой однажды. Это копировальный аппарат для документов. Из мира, где документом может служить букет цветов или камень, или животное. Я проверила окрестные магазинчики, но ничего в них не нашла. Так что, подозреваю, устройство установлено где то здесь. Проблема в том, что я не знаю, как оно выглядит. Может быть замаскировано как угодно.  
-Но почему ты ищешь...  
Я рванула вперед, не договорив, чтобы подхватить падающий стул. Непоседа качался на нем уже пару минут, и вот наконец-то расшатал до полной потери равновесия.  
-Потому что размножитель скопировал мою т... мой корабль. Я припарковала его в свободном уголке комплекса. Вышла погулять, а вернувшись, обнаружила, что корабль не на месте. Вернее, передо мной был муляж корабля, в точности похожий на оригинал, и он перегородил мне вход в настоящий корабль. Так что я застряла здесь, пока не найду размножитель. И очки мои остались в ТАРДИС, поэтому приходится искать с помощью обычного техно-детоктора, а у него радиус действия малюсенький... - Клара показала крохотное устройство, противно пискнувшее в ее руках.  
Очки... Неужели она плохо видит? Моя подруга Мэн носила очки, потому что ее глаза были слишком чувствительны при стандартных атмосферных показателях...  
-Может быть, можно где-то в комплексе купить очки? - предложила я.  
-А? Нет, у меня особенные очки, такие не купишь. Прощальный подарок от старого друга. Ну, почти подарок.  
Клара подняла что-то со стола. Белую пластинку справочника. Вот только в другой руке у нее уже был точно такой же справочник.  
-Один из них - ненастоящий, - кивнула Клара, поймав мой озадаченный взгляд.  
-Постой, ты оставила свой корабль прямо в помещении комплекса? - спохватилась я, - Но ведь транспортные площадки есть только на верхнем уровне. Как...  
-Мерри, - Клара остановила меня жестом, - Прямо сейчас мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
Я проглотила вопросы.  
-Конечно, что мне сделать?  
-Возьми детей на себя, чтобы я могла осмотреть весь этот грандиозный бардак, не отвлекаясь.  
Мысль о том, чтобы следить сразу за всеми малышами, пугала, но я подавила ее и отважно кивнула.  
-Разумеется. Делай, что нужно.  
Клара сорвалась с места раньше, чем я договорила. Краем глаза я видела, что она перебирает разбросанные игрушки, заглядывает под стол в мусорный отсек, ощупывает даже стены... У меня не было возможности пристально наблюдать за ее действиями. Атхе и Непоседа сооружали из мягких игрушек пирамиду, а Кортни пыталась с разбегу протаранить их творение головой. В результате все трое рассорились и расплакались.  
Али вдруг начал лихорадочно тонко чихать (он умудрился разобрать на части одну из игрушек, а изнутри она пахла не особенно приятно). А еще пришлось объяснять Эви, что я совершенно не в состоянии поиграть с ней в салки, особенно в бассейне. Вымотанная, я зачитала Эви старое стихотворение о непослушном маленьком Альттере, который из-за чрезмерного озорства попал в беду и был поглощен Предвечными огнями. Стихотворение вообще-то не детское. Да и не уверена, что такки поняли его смысл. Но, возможно, их просто заинтересовали мои интонации, потому что Али бросил швырять песком в Атхе и уставился на меня, сморщив нос и умильно щуря огромные черные глаза. На другом краю бассейна Ри тоже замерла и прислушивалась. Я решила использовать эффект. В конце концов, рассказывать я могу бесконечно.  
Я присела прямо на пол возле песочницы, так, чтобы можно было оглядывать всю комнату и краем глаза следить за бассейном, и завела сказку про маленькую девочку и большую космическую вьюгу. Всегда любила эту историю. Каждый раз как наяву вижу все в ней происходящее. Безымянная девочка - почти идеал смелости и находчивости. Это из-за нее я не перестала носить красное, даже после того, как храм превратился в туристическую достопримечательность, и церемониальные наряды стали не нужны. Просто не могу устоять, всякий раз вспоминаю образ из сказки: девочка в красном платье протягивает руки к клубящимся облакам, порождающим аномалии. Вряд ли, конечно, девочка могла разгуливать в платье по лишенному атмосферы астероиду, чтобы в таком виде повстречаться с вьюгой. Но выдумка заворожила меня еще в том возрасте, когда о достоверности рассказа я не задумывалась.  
Вскоре у моих ног сидели уже шестеро детей. И все слушали, почти не отвлекаясь на взаимные толчки и прочую возню. Ри кружила по бассейну, периодически выныривая и прислушиваясь. Кортни случайно обнаружила, что если оттянуть упругую ветку тощего синего растения, то ветка пружинит, сбрасывая узкие листья, и теперь увлеченно доводила несчастный цветок до полного облысения. Еще двое детей возились с игрушечным моллюском. Я рассказала, что вьюга ответила девочке, когда та пригрозила ей генератором стабилизирующих полей, и только после этого в голове у меня как будто щелкнуло. Детей должно быть всего восемь. Откуда взялись еще двое?  
\- Клара! - охрипшим голосом позвала я.  
-Подожди минуту, - откликнулась она, заглядывая за пышную зеленую крону в дальнем углу комнаты.  
-Боюсь, это срочно. Дети... Детей стало больше.  
Она искоса посмотрела на меня, выпрямилась, обежала взглядом комнату. И одними губами сказала слово, которое в присутствии детей произносить категорически нельзя.  
-Откуда они взялись? - удивилась я, не обращая внимания на такки, толкающих меня и требующих продолжения сказки.  
-Их скопировало, - ошарашенно предположила Клара.

Мы попытались собрать всех такки в том углу комнаты, который меньше всего пострадал от воды и игры в метание песка.  
-Как тебе удалось их утихомирить? - вполголоса поинтересовалась Клара, - До того как мы обнаружили... лишних, они сидели перед тобой такие тихие.  
-Я рассказывала им сказку, - неловко призналась я. Так хотела доказать себе, а лучше еще и Алли с Кр-р-ри, что способна на что-то кроме сказок. А выходит наоборот.  
-Ты молодец, - одобрила Клара, - Я об этом не подумала.  
-Тебе было не до того.  
Я держала в руках оба справочника и пыталась определить, какой из них настоящий. Они выглядели совершенно одинаково, да и по весу не различались.  
-Попробуй рассказать им еще что-нибудь, - попросила Клара, - Может, это удержит их на одном месте на некоторое время.  
Без энтузиазма я продолжила оставленную на полуслове историю про девочку и вьюгу. Рассказывать я старалась с выражением, хотя интонации у меня получались мрачнее, чем нужно. Наверное, я совсем запугала детей, потому что они примолкли. Одновременно я вертела в руках справочники. Оба отображали статью, которую я недавно читала. Я попыталась закрыть ее. Не получилось. Я повторила попытку с другим справочником. На этот раз вышло.  
-Этот не работает, - протянула я не поддающийся справочник Кларе, и вернулась к истории.  
Клара взяла у меня и второй справочник, потыкала пальцем в полосы управления, хмыкнула. Неработающее устройство она положила на край стола и попыталась разломить пополам. Белая пластинка сдалась только после того, как Клара налегла на нее коленом. Дети отвлеклись от сказки и косились на творящую что-то непонятное хранительницу. Хрустнуло. Справочник раскололся на две почти равные части. Клара без слов протянула мне одну. Внутри фальшивый прибор оказался полым. Весил он неправдоподобно много для плоской коробочки, состоящей из одних только стенок. Впрочем, внутренняя их поверхность была покрыта какой-то серо-зеленой субстанцией, уже начавшей вытекать наружу, как сок из поврежденного плода.  
-Подвижная среда, - пояснила Клара, - обеспечивает сходство с оригиналом.  
-И копии детей внутри такие же? - с ужасом спросила я.  
-Честно говоря, выяснять мне не хочется, - поморщилась Клара. - Но хорошо бы понять, какие из них - копии. И насколько они... ну, ненастоящие.  
По крайней мере, с одной из проблем я могла помочь.  
-Скопировало Кортни и Непоседу, - сказала я. - Копия - та Кортни, что ползет в сторону большого цветка. А из Непосед ненастоящий - левый.  
Непоседа и его копия как раз в этот момент бодались друг с другом лбами.  
-Как ты это определила? Я с трудом различаю, кто из них Кортни, а кто Непоседа.  
-Я различаю их, я уже говорила. А копии ведут себя... Проще. Когда Кортни что-то нравится, она щурится. Обе Кортни щурились, когда я сейчас рассказывала, а особенно, когда ты ломала справочник, а они смотрели. Но когда я отвлекалась от рассказа, эта Кортни, - я указала на малышку, - ...Эта Кортни не выглядела довольной. А та выглядит все время. Так что, мне кажется, копия - она. Непоседа любит задирать остальных, но тот, который, как мне кажется, копия, только пихает их головой, а другой... Он активней... изобретательней.  
-Хорошая теория, - кивнула Клара, - Фальшивый справочник показывал лишь одну статью. Возможно, копируется только то состояние, в котором объект находился в момент сканирования. Но я никак не могу найти размножитель. Проверила все. Он мог быть замаскирован, но сканер определил бы...  
Она осеклась.  
-Так. Справочник лежал здесь. когда размножился. - Она указала на столик, и тут же торопливо начала перебирать сваленные на него и на стоящее рядом кресло мячики, портативные проекторы и детали детского конструктора.  
-Этих игрушек сразу было две?  
Я не помнила.  
Клара отодвинула стол. Ножки противно заскрипели по полу. Дети заинтересованно уставились на Клару, явно надеясь, что она еще что-нибудь сломает. Клара вместо этого опустилась на четвереньки и начала ощупывать пол, в левой руке сжимая детектор. Устройство неуверенно пискнуло.  
-Есть, - Клара постучала по полу костяшками пальцев. - Размножитель здесь. Он испускает прерывистые сигналы. Видимо, то, что попадает прямо в зону их действия, копируется с большей вероятностью.  
-Но где сам размножитель? - не поняла я, - В полу?  
-Угу. Или... Или на потолке, на том уровне, что ниже нас. Он должен быть в музее! Я была там, но ничего еще не знала о копиях, поэтому не заметила.  
Клара развернулась, невидящим взглядом скользя по стенам. Как будто она вообще была не здесь, а находилась в каком-то ведомом лишь ей пространстве, где обнаруживались новые знания.  
-Сходится, - Клара подняла руки ладонями вверх, - Вокруг музея на уровне под нами почти пусто. Копировать нечего. Посетители надолго не задерживаются в пустом зале, а если на стене появится лишний рекламный плакат выставки, никто не обратит внимания. Но если размножитель расположен на потолке, то в радиус его действия попадает и наш уровень.  
-Но ведь в самом музее не пусто, - напомнила я.  
-Да, но если кто-то использует размножитель, чтобы обкрадывать музей? Если он подменяет оригинальные экспонаты их точными копиями?..  
Несколько секунд мы безмолвно смотрели друг на друга, осмысляя догадку.  
-Я должна проверить музей, - сказала наконец Клара.  
Я поняла, что мне придется остаться с детьми наедине. И не так, как полчаса назад, когда Клара обследовала комнату, а по-настоящему.  
-Главное - Клара указала на голый пол, где раньше стоял стол, - не сиди здесь и по возможности не пускай детей, будет меньше шансов, что вас копирует.  
Я неуверенно кивнула. Еще утром я думала, что буду всего лишь помощником человека, который точно знает, что делает. А теперь мне приходилось справляться с детьми самой и без всякой помощи.  
-Я быстро, - Клара достала из нагрудного кармана карту-ключ от внешней двери детского сада и собралась было бежать, но в последний момент вернулась, чтобы положить руки мне на плечи.  
-Мерри, не волнуйся, ты прекрасно справляешься. На нас стандартные защитные костюмы, в них встроены передатчики. Я на всякий случай включу свой, надеюсь, через уровень сигнал будет доставать. Так что я с тобой, если что, не стесняйся спрашивать. Удачи!  
Я посмотрела на Пятнышко, пытавшуюся взобраться по моей ноге, и сглотнула.

Передатчик в костюме действительно работал, я слышала отдаленные голоса посетителей комплекса и обрывки музыки.  
Голосов постепенно становилось больше, и звучали они встревоженно и раздраженно.  
-Покиньте помещение, пожалуйста, - выбилось из общего гомона рокотание, - Необходимы срочные технические процедуры. Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение. Не толкайтесь. Прошу вас, не толпитесь. Выходите быстро, но осторожно. Пожалуйста...  
Гвалт и шелест почти перекрывали увещевания такки. Клара, судя по всему, попала в толпу посетителей.  
-...только пришли, - сказала недовольно какая-то такки.  
-Какое пренебрежение! - возмущенно воскликнул человек.  
-Мы в опасности? - подозрительно осведомился чей-то визгливый голос. Вопрос взволновал окружающих, после секундного затишья гомон усилился.  
-Уборка помещений! - неожиданно выкрикнула Клара. Я даже вздрогнула от неожиданности. - Перерыв в половину отрезка на уборку! Почему посетители мешают чистке зала? Пройдите к выходу! По одному! Сюда!  
Гул и шум длились еще пару минут, затем стало тише.  
Я оттащила Брэдли от ящика для отходов, куда он пытался забраться.  
-Спасибо за помощь, - сказал в динамике такки - Но теперь и вы должны...  
-Что на самом деле случилось? – не дала ему договорить Клара,- Я могу помочь.  
-Помогать не нужно, - слегка раздраженно прорычал такки, - Обычные технические процедуры, необходим осмотр.  
-Я отлично умею осматривать, - отозвалась Клара. Мне почудился писк технодетектора.  
-Ни в коем случае, немедленно покиньте музей!  
-Ай! Необязательно меня толкать! Что вы себе...  
Раздалось шипение закрываемой двери. Клара издала тихое рычание.  
-Мерри? Ты еще меня слышишь?  
-Слышу, - поспешно откликнулась я.  
-Я нашла размножитель, он действительно на потолке. Но, кажется, здешний охранник тоже его нашел и хочет разобраться во всем без свидетелей. Он меня буквально вытолкал из музея!  
-Стол скопировало, - сказала я. - Дубликат стоит почти на том же месте, где был настоящий.  
-Должно быть, размножитель стал работать интенсивней. Надеюсь, охранника не копирует, двоих таких грубиянов будет слишком. Вы с детьми в порядке?  
-Да. Мы не подходим к фальшивому столу. Тем более, там пол как-то странно вибрирует.  
Эви и Али радостно подпрыгивали на месте. Выглядело это презабавно, учитывая, что отталкивались они не ластами, а сокращением сильных брюшных мышц. По лужицам воды на полу шла рябь.  
-Да, мне тоже показалось, что пол немного пружинит... О господи, Мерри! - в голосе Клары зазвучал панический ужас, - Хватай детей и срочно выбирайтесь из детского сада!  
Я оторопела.  
-Но... куда?  
-Куда угодно! Размножитель не может делать копии из ничего, ему нужна исходная материя. Если его не снабдили специальным составом, он брал ее из ближайшего статичного источника. Из потолка. То есть, пола! Вам нужно бежать, пока пол не провалился! Выбирайтесь срочно, я предупрежу охранника, чтобы его не задавило!  
-Дети, срочно уходим! - попробовала скомандовать я. Результата не последовало. Тогда я схватила под мышки двоих ближних и потащила их к выходу в вестибюль, не обращая внимания на протестующий писк.  
Из динамика слышно было, как Клара кричит и колотит в дверь. Мне пришлось отпустить малышей, чтобы достать из кармана ключ. Ключа не было. Наверное, я где-то обронила его. Я лихорадочно развернулась, пытаясь понять, где. Растяпа. И зачем только я во все это ввязалась, сидела бы дома. В лавке у Алли скучно и безопасно, чего мне не хватало?  
Кортни бросила потрепанный цветок и начала ощипывать синие листья с соседнего. Один, другой... С перепугу мне казалось, что пол уходит из-под ног. Я никак не могла найти карту. Очередной мясистый лист шлепнулся на пол. В ту же секунду что-то загрохотало, пол треснул и превратился в месиво осыпающихся обломков.


	3. Chapter 3

Я увидела под собой куски перекрытия, изломанные и искореженные. Кое-где торчали осколки декоративной отделки пола, похожие на изорванный картон. Облаками оседала пыль.  
Мне потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что я парю над останками обрушившегося пола и обстановки детского сада. Я висела в воздухе и не могла пошевелиться. Совсем как в детстве, когда меня хотел съесть монстр, Старый бог. А я, совершенно беспомощная, ничего не могла сделать, пока меня волокла через пространство враждебная сила. В глазах потемнело. Но я знала, что делать. Истории рядом с нами как раз затем, чтобы не пришлось противостоять страхам в одиночестве. Я вспомнила и рассказала себе, как Старый бог лопнул от жадности. Вспомнила, как девочка, дрожа от ужаса, все же шла сквозь бурю аномалий, чтобы добраться до сердца космической вьюги и поговорить... И когда я почти уже справилась с собой, я увидела внизу, на куче треснувших блоков, детское тельце.  
Кажется, я завизжала. И продолжала визжать, пока до меня не дошло, что в месте страшной раны видны не изорванные внутренние органы, а полое пространство, окрашенное серо-зеленой жидкостью. Я видела не мертвого такки, а всего-лишь сломанный дубликат.  
Из последних сил я постаралась взять себя в руки и огляделась. Я парила без всякой видимой опоры чуть ниже того уровня, на котором должен бы находиться пол. А вокруг меня в воздухе пушистыми шариками висели дети. Я спешно пересчитала их. Вышло девять. Неровным кольцом вокруг нас с такки парили растения с оголенными корнями. Копия Кортни плыла на кроне одного из них, как на плоском зеленом облаке. Рядом зависли объедки из ящика для мусора, хотя сам ящик, очевидно, не обрел дара полета. Некоторые из детей недоуменно оглядывались. Кортни, Брэдли и Атхе мгновенно освоились и, упоенно визжа, пытались применить к воздуху навыки плавания. А вот Пятнышко перепугалась и надрывно плакала. Я попробовала дотянуться до нее, с удивлением обнаружила, что могу перемещаться, хотя и с трудом. Потрясение постепенно отступало. Я сообразила, что нас с детьми удерживает силовое поле, вероятно, настроенное на органику. Иначе почему через него прошли куски пола и мебель, но мы, растения и остатки еды не упали?  
Неужели защита детского сада рассчитана была даже на обрушение пола?  
Прижимая к себе хныкающую Пятнышко, я уловила доносящиеся снизу хрипы. Могло ли кого-то задавить? Я надеялась, что музейный смотритель не успел впустить Клару перед обрушением. Но что сталось с ним самим?  
Я заставила себя взглянуть вниз и с облегчением увидела, что смотритель жив и более-менее цел, хоть и запылен с головы до ног. Это был очень высокий бурый такки. Непонятные хриплые звуки оказались его чиханием: смотритель пытался пробраться в середину зала через завалы и пыль.  
-Эй, вы целы? - окликнула я.  
Такки вздрогнул и поднял на меня глаза.  
-Я цел. А дети? И вы?  
-Мы в порядке. Только не знаем, что делать,. Кажется, нас удерживает какое-то поле.  
Такки помотал головой - выглядело так, будто он пытается вытряхнуть что-то из уха - и вновь уставился вниз. Передвигаться по завалам для него было чрезвычайно сложной задачей, но смотритель самоотверженно пытался.  
Я окликнула его еще раз, но такки не реагировал.  
-Потерял, - донеслось до меня его бормотание, - Все завалено... Как найти...  
Для смотрителя музея, наверное, очень ценны были экспонаты, а теперь многие из них повреждены и погублены. У бедняги вся жизнь рухнула вместе с потолком!  
И все же мне хотелось бы спуститься на твердую поверхность. И переправить детей в безопасное место. И найти Клару.  
-Мерри? - раздался знакомый голос, словно Клара услышала мои мысли.  
Передатчик! Я совсем забыла, что он у нас есть!  
-Да, - вскрикнула я, - Мы живы! Пол упал! Где ты?  
-Над тобой, - действительно, голос Клары доносился не только из динамика. Я задрала голову. Пол в игровой комнате обрушился почти полностью, но все стены уцелели. И за ними перекрытия не слишком пострадали. Клара стояла на коленях в дверном проеме, бывшем раньше входом в игровую.  
-Отлично летаете, - сказала она.  
-Я подозреваю, здесь силовое поле, - поделилась я открытием.  
Клара коротко кивнула.  
-Можешь передать мне детей?  
Для этого мне пришлось бы поднимать малышей на вытянутых руках, а Кларе свешиваться из двери, но, в принципе, задача была выполнима. Если только сначала поймать такки, которым решительно все было нипочем. Нормально идти по воздуху было невозможно, но, размахивая руками и изворачиваясь всем телом, я сумела подобраться к стене и подняла на руках Пятнышко. Та снова захныкала. Клара свесилась из двери по пояс, но не сумела дотянуться до малышки.  
-Кажется, нам понадобится корзина, - сказала она, - Сейчас попробую снять комбинезон и связать из него петлю-переноску.  
-Давай, - согласилась я. Дверь и правда оказалась слишком высоко надо мной. И с каждой секундой - все выше. Мы опускались на развалины!  
Клара тоже заметила это и поторопилась спрыгнуть на снижающееся силовое поле. Ей пришлось падать уже с изрядной высоты, Клара не устояла на ногах, и, когда поле пропало у самой земли, свалилась плашмя на кучу обломков.  
В ту же секунду одна из входных дверей музея отъехала в сторону. В проеме появилась фигура такки, невысокого по меркам его расы, поджарого, с рыжеватым мехом.  
-Атаар! - вскрикнул пришелец, - Что стряслось? Почему обвал так рано? Дети с тобой?  
Смотритель горестно вздохнул.  
-Поле сработало, но я не успел снять размножитель. Теперь он где-то под завалами.  
Клара со стоном поднялась на четвереньки, потом встала на колени. Я порадовалась, что она ничего себе не сломала.  
-Мерри, нужно собрать детей! Скорее!  
Я поняла, что это приказ. К счастью, малыши такки не успели далеко расползтись: нагромождение обломков сильно мешало их взрослым сородичам, а детям и вовсе не под силу было передвигаться по крошеву. Если чему-то в этот день я и научилась, так это собиранию маленьких такки в одном месте. Столько повторяющихся тренировок!  
-Кажется, я ошиблась, - без паузы продолжила Клара, поднимаясь на ноги и сразу же хватая ближайшего к ней ребенка.  
В моей растревоженной памяти сразу всплыли похожие слова. Почти та же интонация человека, слишком отвлеченного масштабом проблемы, чтобы полноценно выразить эмоциональное отношение к нему. Когда-то Доктор сказал, что допустил промах, и все разом стало страшнее, потому что Старый бог явил свое подлинное лицо.  
-Я думала, что они охотятся за сокровищами. А им нужно было преодолеть лучшую, чем в музее, охрану, чтобы добраться до самого ценного, - сказала Клара, и все разом стало страшнее, потому что я связала воедино ее слова и слова такки.  
Перегородку между уровнями специально обрушили, чтобы добраться до детей.  
Смотритель музея ничего не сказал, но я увидела в его поднятой руке-ласте синюю коробочку, в точности похожую на лучевые уничтожители, которыми стреляли друг в друга персонажи развлекательного шоу, виденного мной во время полета к Семнадцать.  
Клара сделала шаг вбок. Теперь ее спина мешала мне видеть, что делает такки.  
-Стой смирно, - шепнула она, не поворачивая головы.  
Я послушно замерла на месте.  
-Если бы ты действительно хотел стрелять, ты бы уже выстрелил, - тихо, но отчетливо сказала Клара. Так понижают голос мастера-сказители: чтобы заставить слушателей притихнуть и внимать.  
-Можешь, конечно, попробовать убить меня, - продолжила Клара доверительно, - Но даже если у тебя получится, убив меня здесь, ты уничтожишь фиксированную точку пространства-времени, и нарушишь целостность всей вселенной. Всей, слышишь, Атаар? Возможно, ты погибнешь в начавшемся хаосе даже до того, как поймешь, что натворил.  
-Хорошие, у тебя, должно быть, покровители, человек, - удивленно выдохнул такки.  
Я чуть не рассмеялась оттого, что он купился на такой откровенный блеф. Но тут же вспомнила, что такки нельзя обмануть.  
С другой стороны, я знала много историй о хитрецах, обманывавших, не прибегая к прямой лжи, но лишь умело преподнося правду. А Клара говорила так, словно владела ситуацией, словно все происходящее было представлением. Она, кажется, даже наслаждалась своей ролью.  
-Я бы на вашем месте уносила ноги, наверняка охрана комплекса уже спешит сюда.  
Рыжий такки всхлипнул. Он пытался пробратся к нам, но на его пути обломки легли особенно хаотично, и такки тащился меж них как слишком толстая гусеница.  
-Дайте нам ребенка, и мы уйдем, - пророкотал смотритель.  
-Вы с ума сошли? - Клара беспомощно развела руками, дивясь такой наглости, - Вы сейчас этих детей подвергли опасности! Да вас после этого и близко к ним нельзя подпускать.  
-Вы ничего не понимаете! - вскрикнул рыжий такки, - Ради детей можно пойти на что угодно!  
-Например, разрушить прямо под ними пол? - не выдержала я.  
-Мы все предусмотрели! - заспорил смотритель, - Размножитель разбирал перекрытие вместе с защитными слоями и сигнальной охранной системой. Поле должно было пропустить все неорганическое, но удержать детей.  
-А вы бы сыграли героического смотрителя, заметившего слабость конструкции и вовремя эвакуировавшего посетителей из музея? – Каждое слово Клара выговаривала отчетливо, остро. Слова были ее оружием, и она не желала тратить силы на невыверенные удары. - А про пропавших детей бы сказали, что они погибли под обломками? А мы, что с нами?  
-Поймите, - взвизгнул рыжий такки, - Это с самого начала могли бы быть наши дети! Правительство использует генетический материал каждого гражданина, но детей потом отдает лишь избранным. Мы честно трудились, собирали рекомендации, были вежливы с самыми чванливыми из чиновников! Мы добивались права на потомство изо всех сил, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Это несправедливо.  
-Жизнь вообще нечестная штука, - отозвалась Клара, - Но это не повод самому вести себя нечестно. И похищать детей, тем более.  
Рыжий остановился. Нам с Кларой перебираться через обломки было легче, вот только бежать все равно некуда, такки преграждали путь к обоим выходам из зала, да и детей мы не могли бросить.  
-Отдайте нашего ребенка, - зарычал рыжий такки, - Или расстанетесь с жизнью.  
Клара обернулась и увидела то, что уже видела я. Такки стоял, высоко приподнявшись на задних ластах, и сжав в передней довольно крупный осколок.  
-Ты слишком далеко, - сказала я.  
-Я отлично бросаю, - парировал такки, - Это наш национальный спорт. В детстве я был первым на всех соревнованиях. А у вас, людей, такие хрупкие черепа.  
Клара шагнула было к нему, но поняла, что тогда не сможет загородить меня от выстрела, и остановилась.  
-Ульр, мы же не собирались их убивать, - кажется, смотритель музея тоже был поражен агрессивностью сообщника.  
-Мы все равно теперь не можем незаметно подменить ребенка копией. Люди все поняли. И прибор завалило, ты сам сказал!  
Клара все-таки начала обходить меня. Оба такки говорили громко, почти кричали.  
-Остановитесь все! - заорала я, прижимая руки к вискам. Полноценный ментальный удар, конечно, был не в моих силах. Но на несколько секунд обездвижить всех присутствующих я сумела.  
-Ладно, - сказала я, - Я передам вам одного из малышей, если вы клянетесь о нем заботиться. Но тогда вы складываете оружие и уходите. Договорились?  
-Мерри, что ты делаешь? - прошипела Клара. Еще секунда, и она сможет двигаться и мне помешать. Я не могла сказать ей, не могла даже подмигнуть, потому что Ульр заметил бы. Поэтому я встретилась с ней взглядом, изо всех сил думая: "Не мешай, у меня есть план". А вслух сказала только:  
-У нас девять детей. Мы отдаем всего одного.  
Глаза Клары расширились, она кивнула и не произнесла больше ни слова.  
Я нагнулась над нишей, где сидели трое детей. Может быть, они и не понимали, что происходит, но чувствовали, что находятся в опасности, так что вели себя смирно. Незаметно.  
Я подхватила на руки малышку с огромными угольно-черными глазами, прижала к груди и, осторожно ступая по обломкам, понесла Ульру. Если он будет держать ребенка, то не сможет угрожать мне камнями. Его сообщник, хоть и был вооружен, казался мне менее агрессивным. Возможно, менее отчаявшимся.  
Малышка у меня на руках умильно щурилась.  
Рыжий такки грузно опустился передо мной на брюхо. Камень он выронил, но все равно я остро чувствовала, насколько даже этот тощий такки крупнее и сильнее меня.  
-Вы обещали быть с ней осторожными, - напомнила я, протягивая ему копию Кортни.

Такки издал свистящий звук, нечто вроде вздоха восхищения. Он смотрел на дубликат ребенка такими счастливыми глазами, что мне на мгновение стало стыдно его обманывать. Я прикусила язык, чтобы не выдать себя сказанной вслух ложью.  
Не то чтобы я думала, будто детей следует воспитывать тем, кто дал им рождение или был рядом в начале жизни. В конце концов, в моем случае это было не так, и я не чувствовала себя в чем-то обделенной. Но одно дело, когда родители отдают тебя в храм добровольно, а другое - когда оставляют в детском саду, а какие-то чужие дядьки тебя воруют. Нет, всем сердцем сочувствовать такки было сложно, хотя жалость к нему я и испытывала.  
Ульр все не спешил взять у меня малышку. Не заподозрил ли он подвоха?  
-А теперь иди к выходу, - сказал наконец такки.  
Я не сразу сообразила, что он имеет в виду. А вот Клара за моей спиной запротестовала.  
-Стойте! Мы так не договаривались!  
-Ты вызвала охрану? - обернулся к ней Ульр.  
-Помощь вот-вот здесь будет, - откликнулась Клара. Я поняла, что позвать эту помощь она не успела, но не могла соврать об этом напрямую. Такки тоже это поняли.  
-Ты остаешься здесь, с детьми, - сказал смотритель. Тон у него был на удивление мирный. - По твоей форме я вижу, что ты старший хранитель, и лучше приглядишь за ними. Мы не заберем всех. Хотели подменить на копии одного или двух, больше нам не прокормить, все разумно.  
-Разумно?! - голос Клары мирным совсем не был.  
-Размножитель съел материю потолка, - доверительно пояснил такки, - схема питания сигнализации была как раз над ним, так что автоматическая охранная система не могла сработать. Но если мы оставим обеих вас без присмотра, вы можете позвать охрану, и у нас отберут ребенка. Так что ты останешься здесь, не сможешь покинуть детей и не позовешь на помощь, потому что иначе мы повредим твоей помощнице, которая пойдет с нами. Пожалуйста, действуйте разумно, люди, и мы не причиним вам вреда. Просто покинем Семнадцать и высадим ту, что пойдет с нами, на ближайшей планете или станции.  
У меня мурашки пробежали по всему телу.  
-Вы цените разум! - воззвала Клара, - Так послушайте меня! Я вижу изъян в вашем плане...  
-Неправда, - отрезал Ульр.  
А его сообщник отцепил от массивного форменного воротника какое-то устройство. Сделал он это молниеносно. Такки кажутся неуклюжими и неповоротливыми существами, но в действительности они быстрей и ловчей, чем выглядят. Устройство, как я поняла через секунду, было регулятором силового поля.  
Клара сорвалась с места, чтобы помешать такки, но не успела ничего сделать. Незримая сила подняла ее высоко в воздух вместе с пищащими малышами и помятыми, начавшими жухнуть растениями.  
-Иди, - не очень-то вежливо сказал Ульр, подталкивая меня в спину, - Ребенка пока тоже ты понесешь.  
На последних словах его рокочущий голос потеплел, но это меня не успокоило.  
-Мерри!  
Я подняла глаза и увидела, что Клара висит в воздухе, или, вернее, стоит в силовом поле на четвереньках, и кричит мне, склонившись к воображаемой поверхности, как будто от этого будет лучше слышно.  
-Мерри, я тебя найду, главное, не бойся!  
Я облизнула пересохшие губы, кивнула с уверенностью, которой не чувствовала и, прижимая к себе дубликат Кортни, двинулась к выходу.


	4. Chapter 4

Я надеялась, что хоть кто-то из посетителей комплекса заметит нас. Почему девушка в форме хранителя с ребенком на руках просто так разгуливает по галерее в компании нервного такки?  
В комплексе было полно народу. Покупатели волокли набитые вещами сумки или с усталым видом шли налегке. Парочки жались друг к другу и щебетали. Группка подростков - людей и хатов - неслась нам навстречу, перекрикиваясь, на бегу перепрыгивая перила и декоративные растения. Интересно, они так буйствуют от радости, что наконец-то вырвались из-под неусыпного надзора старших?  
Все встречные не замечали меня. Не отказывали в помощи, нет. Просто не обращали внимания на мое существование, как будто меня и не было в их мирах. Как будто я излишняя деталь в их личных историях.  
Обидно, как мало пользы от моих обширных познаний. Легенды, повести, хроники могут собщить, что полезно быть изобретательным и храбрым, но не подсказывают, что именно нужно сказать или сделать в трудной ситуации. "Говорящий космический скафандр", Хроники Мгновенных войн, древние легенды о столкновениях с Сонтаранской империей, "Корабли пустоты", колыбельная "Спи,пока охотники за голосами сыты"... Я могла вспомнить сотни и сотни историй об опасностях. И ни в одной не было плана действий, который можно было бы позаимствовать.  
Атаар, который не мог перебраться через завалы и воспользовался задним выходом музея, нагнал нас через несколько минут. Он тяжело дышал, складки на его лице обвисли, видно было, что такки измотан.  
Что сейчас с Кларой и детьми? Из передатчика не доносилось ни звука.  
По правде говоря, мне в жизни бывало и страшнее. Такки не собирались убить меня или уничтожить мой разум. Они всего-то планировали выбросить меня в какой-то космической глуши. Но все равно, спокойной и уверенной я себя не чувствовала.  
Мы подходили к лифтам на верхний, транспортный уровень комплекса, когда Атаара окликнула высокая человеческая девушка с короткими зелеными волосами. Мне стоило бы попросить о помощи. Но я не успела вовремя среагировать. Ульр оттеснил меня в кабину лифта, загородил собой и сверлил взглядом, без слов приказывая вести себя тихо.  
-Все ли в порядке в музее? - спрашивала девушка, - Я как раз хотела посмотреть выставку, но случайно услышала, что она закрыта без предупреждения, и...  
Атаар растерялся. Не ответив, он метнулся в лифт. Вслед ему понеслось возмущенное восклицание девушки. Кабина пошла вверх. Атаар сорвал с шеи воротник музейного смотрителя, швырнул прямо на пол.  
Транспортная капсула, к которой мы поднялись, годилась скорее для перелетов на небольшие расстояния, чем для настоящих путешествий. Возможно, мы направлялись на орбитальную станцию, чтобы персесть там на крупный корабль. Или собирались лететь медленно и в тесноте, зато незаметно для тех, кто бросится нас искать: запеленговать маленький кораблик не так-то просто.  
Куда такки думали бежать с украденным ребенком? На одну из недавно колонизованных их расой планет, где легко будет затеряться? В чужой мир, где их семейным положением не заинтересуются: мало ли какие нравы у инопланетян?..  
Атаар приложил карту-ключ к округлому борту капсулы. В гладкой поблескивающей поверхности тут же образовалась щель, овальный сегмент выдвинулся наружу и с шипением опустился, образовав трап. Ульр легко, но недвусмысленно подтолкнул меня в спину.  
Смогу ли я найти дорогу к известным местам из того уголка галактики, где меня высадят? Сумка с немногими моими вещами остались в вестибюле детского сада. Денег у меня нет, и оплату за день работы помощником хранителя юных я явно не получу.  
Я представила, как остаюсь одна на какой-нибудь серой и пыльной планете, где небо заполнено тучами, но дождь никогда не идет, а из признаков цивилизации - только автоматизированная геологическая станция. На этой станции я обустраиваю себе жилье из подручных материалов и пытаюсь послать сигнал бедствия через модуль связи...  
Поднимаясь по трапу в освещенную белым кабину - словно находишься внутри яичной скорлупы - я подумала, не открыть ли похитителям правду. Если бы они обнаружили, что Кортни - всего лишь дубликат, наш вылет, по крайней мере, задержался бы. Но тогда такки могли вернуться в разрушенный музейный зал к настоящим детям. Так что я решила молчать и высматривать возможности для побега или задержки. Может быть, Клара успеет выбраться, спасти детей и вызвать помощь.

Клара действительно успела, но поступила не так, как я надеялась.  
Такки готовились к взлету. Я сидела, пристегнутая к креслу, и все не могла придумать, чем бы им помешать. Ульр отобрал у меня копию Кортни, и оба такки игнорировали мои вопросы и протесты: один ворковал над дубликатом ребенка, второй занят был управлением капсулой.  
Я прибыла на Семнадцать в спускаемом шатле с большого корабля. Шатл приземлялся на крышу комплекса, а пассажиры выходили через герметичные рукава в общий зал. Капсула представляла собой иной способ передвижения. Каждое маленькое суденышко находилось в собственном отсеке и переносилось прямо на орбиту с помощью мощного транспортного луча.  
В большей части отсеков стены и пол были прозрачными. Капсулы из-за этого казались украшением. Связкой белых бусин, парящей над комплексом и хорошо видимой с нижних галерей. Бисеринкой на нитке под каждой бусиной висел лифт.  
Время от времени какая-то из капсул пропадала бесследно, в бледном мерцании. Или наоборот появлялась из ниоткуда, доставленная транспортным лучом.  
Отбывающие могли в последний раз на внутренних экранах капсул полюбоваться сияющим огнями транспортным уровнем и торговыми этажами под ним. Мне, например, видно было, что зеленоволосая девушка все еще следит за нами. Что же ты стоишь, сделай что-нибудь, мысленно негодовала я. А потом мимо девушки к лифту метнулась фигурка в белом форменном комбинезоне.  
В ту же секунду происходящее заметил Атаар.  
-Она бросила детей без присмотра, - выдохнул такки. В его голосе осуждение мешалось с великим удивлением.  
Ульр выругался.  
-Летим отсюда скорее!  
-Мерри, ты в порядке?  
Вздрогнули все. Клара включила передатчик, и нам показалось, что она уже здесь.  
-Да! - откликнулась я.  
Ульр обернулся ко мне. Его могучие руки-ласты потянулись к моему горлу. Я отшатнулась, но такки хотел сломать не мою шею, а всего лишь вшитый в воротник комбинезона передатчик.  
Пол и стены отсека слегка затуманились: включились фильтры, поглощающие излишнее свечение при работе транспортного луча. Атаар лихорадочно отдавал команды к отбытию на панели управления капсулой.  
Зеленые значки в верхнем левом углу экрана отображали концентрацию газов в отсеке. Транспортный луч активировался только в пустоте и при разреженной атмосфере. Воздух откачивался не насосами, а всей поверхностью стен и пола. Никаких вихревых потоков, газы постепенно впитываются специальными панелями. По полу побежали сиреневые разводы: системы счищали с пола все посторонние частицы, которые мы могли оставить, пока шли к капсуле.  
Клара уже поднималась в лифте в наш отсек.  
-Взлет, - предупредил Атаар. Обзорный экран погас, защищая зрителей от вспышки.  
А через секунду включился снова.  
Мы остались на прежнем месте. Луч не сработал. Стоящая перед носом капсулы Клара приветственно помахала рукой. Она что-то сказала, но по губам читать я не умела, а передатчик был сломан. Оранжевые значки на экране тревожно мигали, сообщая о неполадках.  
-Впустите ее в капсулу! – потребовала я. Низкое давление,малая концентрация кислорода. Как быстро это сказывается на человеческом организме?  
-Будет разгерметизация, - рассудил Атаар.  
Клара как ни в чем ни бывало прохаживалась перед носом капсулы, всем своим видом показывая, что никуда не торопится.  
-Почему она поступает так неразумно?  
Я не сразу сообразила, что сокрушенный вопрос Атаара обращен был ко мне. Ответил, однако, другой такки.  
-Она хочет младшего человека назад.  
Такки уставились друг на друга.  
Я отщелкнула пристежные ремни, метнулась к выходу из капсулы и принялась давить на панель управления трапом. Безрезультатно, без ключа кораблик меня не слушался.  
-Мы не можем отпустить девочку, - после паузы заспорили за моей спиной такки, - Она заложница...  
-Но мы не сможем взлететь, пока в отсеке не будет пусто. Луч не активируется, пока она нам мешает.  
-Взять и ее с собой?  
-Капсула не вытянет, мы и так на грани перегруза.  
-Бросить часть вещей? Коробку с жемчужинами?..  
-Тетя Ткеен нас убьет. И куда? Не на пол отсека же!  
-Вы можете отпустить меня, - сказала я, заглядывая обратно в кабину. - Я не знаю, куда вы собираетесь лететь, и я никому не сообщу, что вы украли ребенка. А иначе вас остановят. Смотрите, сколько глаз на вас направлено.  
Внизу на галерее зеленоволосая девушка возбужденно указывала рукой на наш транспортный отсек: закрытая капсула, слегка затуманенные пол и стены, огни по контуру предупреждают об откачке воздуха. Тонкие белые лучи устремлены от множества точек на окружности площадки к центральной линзе под капсулой. И Клара разгуливает среди них, наступая то в один, то в другой. Нарисованная лучами схема идет рябью, сталкиваясь с преградой.  
Оба такки уставились на меня. Они сомневались в разумности моего предложения, но одновременно понимали, что я не вру. Я действительно никому не собиралась говорить об украденном ребенке, потому что такового и не было. Не знаю, почему они сами до сих пор не почувствовали подвоха. Копия Кортни вела себя чересчур тихо для настоящего ребенка такки. У Ульра и Атаара наверняка не было опыта общения с детьми, но должны же они помнить себя в юном возрасте? Или все взрослые о таком забывают?  
Я старалась выглядеть как можно убедительнее и безобиднее, хотя от тревоги у меня ныло в животе и подкашивались ноги. Все, что я могла сделать, - уговорить такки принять хоть какое-то решение.  
Клара на экране выглядела вполне здоровой, только теперь не прогуливалась перед камерой, а смотрела прямо в объектив. На экране она выглядела маленькой. И разъяренной. Я знала, что она не отступит. Эта женщина не побоялась противостоять божеству, не то что паре отчаявшихся инопланетян. Но чего ей будет стоить упорство?  
-Высадите меня, - нажала я.  
Такки переглянулись.  
-Хорошо, уходи, - вздохнул Атаар. Я метнулась к трапу. Пришлось ждать, пока более медлительный такки приблизится.  
-Воздуха мало, так что лучше тебе и твоей старшей в отсеке не задерживаться, - сказал он мне вместо того, чтобы открыть выход из капсулы, - Мы много лет пытались добиться права на потомство, - Дитя, которое сейчас с нами, единственный шанс. Если ты лишишь нас этого шанса, то и вся наша семья, и сами древние боги не простят тебя.  
Я кивнула, зная, что уже лишила.  
Атаар не стал опускать трап полностью: воздух снаружи оставался слишком разреженным. Вместо этого овальная панель со сложенными и прижатыми друг к другу ступенями отъехала на достаточное расстояние от борта, чтобы я смогла выскользнуть наружу и спрыгнуть на пол.  
Как подбежала Клара, я не видела, но в следующее мгновение она заключила меня в объятия. И сразу же потащила к лифту. Стоило нам ступить внутрь кабины, как тонкие лучи над полом наконец смогли объединиться и сфокусироваться: теперь наши ноги им не мешали. Дверь лифта не успела закрыться, и вспышку я ощутила даже притом, что Клара прижимала мое лицо к собственному плечу. Транспортный луч сработал. Капсула с такки перенеслась в неизвестном направлении.

Нормально вздохнуть я смогла только когда двери лифта распахнулись уровнем ниже.  
-Ты в порядке? - спросила Клара, - Они тебе не навредили?  
Я помотала головой.  
Она ощупала меня взглядом с ног до головы, как будто хотела убедиться в моей правдивости, удовлетворенно кивнула, стянула с растрепавшихся волос резинку и наскоро собрала их обратно в хвост.  
-Ты-то в порядке? - отдышавшись, накинулась я на нее.  
Ответить Кларе помешала нахлынувшая толпа.  
-Слава вселенскому разуму, вы живы! - воскликнула та самая девушка с зелеными волосами, повышая голос несколько больше необходимого. Глаза у нее тоже были неестественно яркого зеленого цвета, висок украшала татуировка - цветущая хризантема.  
-Вы чокнутые? - оттеснил ее лысый мужчина в алом воротнике, - То летите, то не летите! В безвоздушку-то зачем лезть?  
Такки в воротнике работника службы безопасности профессионально отодвинул в сторону столпившихся перед ним людей.  
-Что происходит, есть пострадавшие?  
-Музей, - сказала ему Клара, - Проверьте музей. А нам пора. Всем спасибо за заботу!  
Она схватила меня за руку, и мы поспешили прочь от лифта, уворачиваясь от всех желающих высказать нам свое мнение.


	5. Chapter 5

Пока мы бегом добирались до разрушенного детского сада, Клара успела рассказать, что я пропустила.  
Как только мы с такки покинули музей, она попыталась вскарабкаться обратно на уровень бывшей игровой комнаты. Силовое поле на сей раз оказалось поднято недостаточно высоко, чтобы до двери можно было дотянуться. Но Клара догадалась подтащить растения, встала на сложенную из них кучу и добралась до проема.  
По доносившимся из передатчика звукам Клара понимала, что такки направляются на транспортный уровень. И она была этажом выше, так что не так уж сильно отстала.  
Клара успела заскочить в транспортный отсек в последний момент перед тем, как должен был заработать луч.  
-Я эксперт по последним моментам, - улыбнулась она чему-то, чего я не уловила, - Буквально живу одним таким.  
-Но ты же могла задохнуться! - меня все еще слегка трясло при этой мысли.  
Клара пожала плечами.  
-Технически, я не слишком нуждаюсь в воздухе. Иногда эта особенность очень кстати.  
-Но транспортный луч! Что, если бы он сработал?  
-Я надеялась, что мое присутствие ему все же помешает. Но в худшем случае, вам бы просто не удалось сбежать. Меня бы перенесло вместе с капсулой.  
Я поняла, что бесполезно спрашивать, что было бы, если бы капсула переместилась в открытый космос.

Или охранник внял предупреждению Клары, или кто-то из выгнанных с выставки посетителей пожаловался в управление комплекса, но произошедшее с музеем несчастье наконец заметили. Мы как раз успели добежать до детского сада, когда из громкоговорителей зазвучало объявление о запрете спускаться на уровень экспозиции. В полном обломков зале никого не было. Видимо, пострадавшую часть комплекса просто заблокировали. Никем не замеченные дети резвились на силовом поле.  
Пока нас не было, Кортни и Ри успели подраться. Брэдли плакал, судя по всему, от скуки. Плавать в воздухе в окружении погибающих растений и без единой игрушки ему надоело.  
Я спрыгнула из дверного проема на силовое поле, и первым делом разняла драчунов. Вреда друг другу они не причинили, но разобиделись. Клара наверху соорудила из моей сумки подъемное устройство. Я ловила малышей и сажала их в сумку, а Клара вытягивала наверх. Справились мы на удивление быстро. С такки привыкаешь к нестандартным задачам.  
Переполошенные родители и старший управляющий уровнем явились как раз когда нам с Кларой осталось вызволить последних трех малышей. Честно говоря, вопли ужаса и поднявшаяся суматоха совсем не помогали. Но я понимала чувства родителей и, как могла, постаралась заверить их, что дети в полном порядке.  
Я гадала, как же такки опознают своих отпрысков, если те похожи даже на взгляд сородичей. Но оказалось, родителям и не нужно тревожиться: малыши сами узнавали их и кидались навстречу, заслышав призывные воркующие звуки.  
Пока взрослые убеждались в благополучии детей, я отошла в сторонку и принялась складывать свои вещи обратно в сумку.  
К той минуте я уже слегка успокоилась и подумала над своим положением. Попытка заработать обернулась провалом в прямом смысле слова. Я все еще была на далекой чужой планете без крыши над головой и денег в кармане. А хуже того, даже в этом месте я осталась чудом, ведь могла попасть в еще большую переделку.  
-Что-то не так? - спросила Клара.  
Я обернулась к ней через плечо.  
-Нет, все в полном порядке.  
-Не в полном.  
Наверное, я просто переволновалась за день. Или дело в том, что я знала Клару с детства. Или в том, что она не приставала с подробными расспросами, а просто стояла рядом. Была готова выслушать меня и ждала.  
-Ты при каждой встрече меня спасаешь - призналась я. Я старалась, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, а не как жалоба. Честно, я старалась.  
-А это разве плохо? - Клара слегка приподняла брови.  
-Нет. В смысле, спасибо, - я уставилась на собственные руки, сжимающие ремень сумки. - Просто... Я поняла, что ошиблась. Наверное, стоило мне остаться дома. У меня здесь ничего не получается.  
-Ты только что спасла целую кучу детей, не говоря уже о том, что до того с этими детьми справлялась. Эта задача не каждому под силу, поверь мне. Ты сумела провести инопланетных злодеев, обратив их план против них самих, ты...  
-Да ничего я не сумела! Хотела обмануть такки, и сама угодила в ловушку. Пора мне повзрослеть, вернуться домой, заниматься серьезными… делами. Я знаю, что должна, я так и собиралась поступить с самого начала. Только я не хочу, вот в чем проблема. - Голос сорвался. Это меня испугало. Я же никогда не плачу! Почти никогда.  
-Я хотела бы с вами поговорить... - к нам направлялась немолодая полная такки, кажется, приходившаяся Непоседе и Атхе теткой.  
-Подождите, - Клара невежливо отмахнулась от нее, даже не оглянувшись. Такки остолбенела, а потом и вовсе попятилась.  
Я старалась дышать ровно. Медленно. Мое путешествие было экспериментом. Попыткой протянуть руку в случайном направлении и нащупать нечто стоящее. Вдруг бы я встретила место, к которому бы прикипела сердцем. Или дело, которым могла бы заняться, написав домой, что задерживаюсь. А может быть, я просто оттягивала время, чтобы подольше побыть ребенком. Повоображать, будто передо мной бесконечность возможностей. Не браться за унылую работу, из тех, о которых я не мечтала. Но дома у меня хотя бы не все валилось из рук, пусть я и не чувствовала, что создаю повесть, достойную пересказа. Создать я попробовала - и не вышло. Я не властна над собственной историей, и иду от неудачи к неудаче.  
-Слушай, Мерри, - Клара говорила тихо, почти шепотом, и я чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, сбежавшей и прячущейся от ответственности в компании незнакомки, которая по непонятной причине добра ко мне.  
-Нельзя повзрослеть, если не пробовать нового, не учиться тому, чего пока не умеешь, не рисковать… Не страшно передумать и изменить свое решение. Если ты действительно передумала. Но знаешь что? – Клара глянула в одну сторону, в другую, как будто хотела убедиться, что нас не подслушивают, и ее слова достанутся лишь мне, - Нет ничего особенного в неудаче. В самом конце мы все проиграем, и даже сама вселенная остынет и разрушится.Поверь мне, я была в конце вселенной несколько раз, и видела своими глазами. Ну и что? Когда смотришь назад… когда я смотрю назад, то лучшее, что я помню, - не победы и поражения, а то время, когда я пыталась, еще не зная исхода. Вот моя история. Я не всегда хорошо управляюсь с ТАРДИС. Иногда я приземляюсь не туда, куда собиралась. Я огорчаюсь, а потом обнаруживаю невероятные, удивительные вещи там, куда попала. И все из-за того, что что-то у меня не вышло. Если бы я не застряла на Семнадцать, например, я бы не встретила тебя.  
Иногда от слов никакого толку. А иногда - только они и нужны.  
Если начистоту, я мечтала о словах поддержки с самого того дня, когда отправилась в путь.  
Рассказ о неудачах у Клары как-то сам собой превращался в рассказ о везении. Она умела менять значение историй, ничего не меняя в них самих. Именно этому искусству я хотела бы научиться. Вот для чего на самом деле мне нужен дневник.  
В качестве первого шажка я не дала себе разреветься.  
-Спасибо, - сказала я.  
Клара скорчила рожицу.  
-На всякий случай помни, что в прошлый раз, когда я уговорила тебя рискнуть, я сильно ошиблась, и нас в результате чуть не съели.

Подходившая к нам такки, как оказалось, желала узнать подробности случившейся катастрофы и поблагодарить нас с Кларой за спасение детей. Мы не стали усиливать родительские волнения, и умолчали о попытке похищения. Пока мы терпеливо кивали в ответ на рассказ такки о том, как она перепугалась, другие родители усаживали малышей в забавные приспособления, что-то вроде гибких скамеечек на колесах с пристежными ремнями, которые защелкивали на каждом из малышей. Такая коляска автоматически следовала за родителем. Каждому ребенку такки говорили: «Ты похож на прозрачную рыбу-секатора». Или «Как тебе нравятся мои новые рога, милый?». Или «Сегодня мы с сестрой были на чемпионате по скуке, победил ужасный зануда». Малыши затихали и завороженно таращились на родителей, вяло шевеля ластами.  
-Они врут детям, - шепнула мне на ухо Клара.  
Снежно-белая такки как раз пристегивала к коляске Пятнышко. Я помахала малышке. Прощаться было на удивление жаль.  
Интересно, такки так хорошо чувствуют ложь потому, что в детстве их ею убаюкивают? Или наоборот, обман так остро выделяется в их картине мира, что дети погружаются в себя, пытаются понять новое ощущение? Значит ли это, что такки успокаивал не мой дар рассказчика, а то, что я не верила ни сказке, ни собственным силам?  
-Какое счастье, что здесь оказались именно вы, - продолжала многословно благодарить такки, - Благих дней вам и вашему ребенку.  
-Моему кому? - опешила Клара.  
-Вашему ребенку, конечно, милая.  
-Спасибо, хотя у меня нет... оу. Она не мой... Она не ребенок.  
Я поспешила сделать вид, что ничего не поняла, и вообще увлеченно наблюдаю за удаляющейся коляской Пятнышка.

После ухода родителей старший управляющий с бесконечной усталостью во взгляде сообщил, что в нашей работе наступает перерыв. До тех пор, пока для детского сада не найдется более надежное помещение. Хотя если мы откажемся от дальнейшей работы, как многие наши предшественники, он не удивится. Я сказала, что подумаю над своим решением. Такки это озадачило. И вдруг стало заметно, что не такой уж он и старый. Просто слишком много хмурится и, наверное, тревожится, оттого складки на его лице собираются в глубокие морщины, взгляд кажется утомленным и тусклым, а движения - затрудненными. Мне захотелось немного подбодрить управляющего. Я не придумала как, но постаралась хотя бы улыбнуться ему со всей возможной искренностью.  
Мы с Кларой сдали изрядно помятые и запыленные форменные комбинезоны и пошли к терминалу, обменивать ключи-карты на наш дневной заработок. Свой ключ Клара отдала мне, в ответ на протесты заявив, что все равно в нем не нуждается и стремилась попасть в детский сад не ради денег.  
-Точно! Твой корабль! - вспомнила я. - Что с ним теперь?  
-Думаю, пока размножитель не откопают, мне до него не добраться, - вздохнула Клара.  
Я прикинула, хватит ли мне полученных денег на билет до какой-нибудь планеты поинтересней. Если так, то куда мне направиться: дальше или в сторону дома? Или лучше ждать корабля здесь, вдруг детский сад заново откроется скоро, и у меня будет работа... Хотя за сегодняшний день я так и не поняла, как себя вести настоящему хранителю юных. Справлюсь ли в одиночку?  
Мы шли с Кларой мимо торговых кабин, рекламных голограмм, лотков с сувенирами и сладостями. Разноцветные витрины сливались в сплошную пеструю полосу, не различить, где что.  
Наверное, пора было прощаться. Мне хотелось расспросить Клару о ней самой. Она дважды спасла меня, стала одним из важнейших событий в моей истории. А я понятия не имела, кто она такая. Может быть, мы никогда больше не встретимся, и Клара так и останется для меня загадкой, скорее сном, чем подробной повестью. Но задавать вопросы теперь было поздно. Тем более, Клара явно была раздражена задержкой и занята собственными мыслями. Отвлекать ее мне не хотелось, а просто отстать и уйти не попрощавшись было бы неправильно.  
Мы остановились возле информационного экрана, который не слишком уместно висел над пучком растущих из пола зеленых листьев.  
Прохожие притормаживали перед экраном, но надолго не задерживались. Каким-то образом администрация комплекса умудрилась превратить обрушение потолка в скучное событие. Объявления о закрытии музейного уровня по громкой связи зачитывали сонным, исключающим всякую тревогу тоном. Репортажи на экранах выдавали бесконечные подробности, детали, описания… В таком количестве, что рябило в глазах. Сразу становилось понятно, что происшествие под контролем и никаких значимых эмоций вызывать не может. Сейчас показывали разбор завалов в бывшем выставочном зале. Несколько рабочих управляли манипуляторами, которые поднимали обломки и складывали их на ленту конвейера, а та уносила груз из зала. В углу экрана сменялись изображения пострадавших, возможно, погибших шедевров. Крошечные скульптуры охотников, покрытые резьбой жемчужины, ожерелья, которые носили в древние времена...  
На фоне рабочих с манипуляторами появился серый такки с проплешинами возле ушей. Он бережно держал крошечную белую статуэтку, извлеченную из завалов, и с придыханием говорил о чуде, позволившем ей спастись. Я порадовалась, что хотя бы не все ценности пропали, и в чем-то сохранится память прошлых веков. Клара напряженно вглядывалась в экран. На заднем плане двое рабочих подошли к манипулятору, удерживающему какой-то небольшой обломок. И вдруг бесценная статуэтка рассыпалась в руках эксперта по древностям, превратилась в серо-зеленый порошок. Такки в ужасе вскрикнул. За его спиной поднялось несколько зеленоватых дымков. А за ними - облачка серой пыли от осыпающихся обломков.  
-Они догадались его выключить! - восторжествовала Клара.  
Значит, рабочие нашли размножитель. И все это время он работал, копируя обломки и статуэтки! Или копии оставили взамен украденных вещей Ульр и Атаар?  
-Ха! - Клара оживилась, - Наши похитители догадались обмануть надежнейшую охранную систему с помощью того, против чего она не была заточена: обычного копировального аппарата. Но должно быть, такки что-то напутали в настройках, размножитель работал слишком активно, вот потолок и обвалился, раньше, чем они ждали...  
-Копия Кортни! - вспомнила я. Если пропавший сигнал от размножителя уничтожил все дубликаты, значит, где-то в космосе над нами поддельный ребенок превратился в пыль на глазах у Ульра.  
-Я думаю, копия самоликвидировалась раньше, - отмахнулась Клара, - Когда транспортная капсула удалилась от комплекса, и сигнал перестал доходить.  
Не то чтобы я сильно сочувствовала такки, но представлять, как исчезает дубликат Кортни, было почему-то больно.  
С минуту мы постояли молча.  
Я сжимала ремень сумки так, что он врезался в ладони.  
-Ну как, - спросила Клара, - Думаешь вернуться домой?  
-Не знаю. -Я хотела добавить, что, наверное, вернуться нужно. Но промолчала.  
\- Мой корабль здесь неподалеку, - Клара скрестила руки на груди, пальцы тревожно постучали по плечам, - Я могла бы тебя подбросить... куда-нибудь. Если хочешь, конечно. Не гарантирую, что получится попасть в нужное место с первой попытки. Я же рассказывала, что у меня не все просто с управлением? И...  
С каждым следующим словом ее голос звучал самую чуточку более напряженно, чем прежде, и я боялась, что если еще промедлю, Клара совсем откажется от своего предложения. Но я не сразу смогла даже набрать воздуха в грудь, чтобы ответить.  
-Да, конечно, я хочу! Если ты предлагаешь. Да.  
-Тогда пошли, - сказала Клара, с улыбкой протягивая мне руку.

Мимо автомата с наличными, мимо опечатанного теперь помещения детского сада. Мы почти бежали назад, пока не добрались до обшарпанной закусочной. Вот только теперь она оказалась дальше, чем в прошлый раз. А пространство перед входной дверью посыпано было неровным слоем зеленоватого песка.  
-Так здесь была копия целой ячейки! Неудивительно, что пол разъело.  
-Ага. Только это не ячейка.  
-А что? - не поняла я.  
-ТАРДИС.  
-Что?..  
-Погоди. Сейчас сама увидишь, - заговорщицки улыбнулась Клара. Потом посерьезнела. Остановилась на секунду. Сжала кулаки, как человек, набирающийся смелости перед опасным и новым поступком. А потом распахнула передо мной двери закусочной.  
Внутри, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не было темно, пыльно и затхло. Напротив, белый свет заливал все помещение. Он исходил от множества плоских круглых ламп в стенах и потолке. Все здесь было белым и серебристым, а посреди комнаты стоял странный стол с множеством кнопок, рычажков, переключателей, круглых табло со стрелками, и стеклянным ящиком посредине. Внутри ящика волнами изгибались какие-то металлические приспособления. Прочь из комнаты вели коридоры, освещенные, но совершенно таинственные.  
Если это была закусочная, то весьма экстравагантно оформленная. Посетителей, персонала или хотя бы автоматов быстрого обслуживания не наблюдалось.  
-Что это? Где мы? Это столовая?  
Клара явно была довольна моим удивлением.  
-Это ТАРДИС, - она развела руками будто в танце, указывая на все помещение разом, - Моя ТАРДИС. Корабль. Хотя столовая тут тоже была. Сначала между входом и комнатой управления, потом переместилась. Мы с Асхильдр случайно находили ее в одном из коридоров. Но по-моему, сейчас она уже не там. - лицо у Клары сделалось озабоченным.  
Я совершенно потеряла нить ее рассуждений и просто ошарашенно глазела то на Клару, то на необычное убранство комнаты. Оно выглядело новым, блестящим, и в то же время старым. Старинным. Как будто было создано в давние времена, но сохранилось в неприкосновенности.  
-Корабль скрыт за фасадом закусочной? - решилась уточнить я.  
-Еще минутку!  
Клара, почти не глядя, пощелкала тумблерами на столе, что-то покрутила, потянула за рычаг.  
Раздались рычащие и свистящие звуки, довольно громкие, но быстро сменившиеся едва слышным гулом.  
Клара довольно ухмыльнулась, и что-то сдвинула на столе. Двери распахнулись. Жестом фокусника Клара указала на выход. Мне не хотелось так быстро уходить, но я все же сделала шаг к двери. И остолбенела. Снаружи больше не было коридора. Я увидела космос. Темноту и звезды. Это должен был быть какой-то хитрый трюк. Но картина выглядела настолько реальной, что я отпрянула, опасаясь, что меня выбросит наружу вместе с потоком воздуха.  
-Все в порядке, - сказала Клара, - Здесь воздушный щит, можно даже немного высунуться, чтобы оглядеть окрестности.  
И она действительно выглянула наружу, в холодный вакуум и помахала кому-то невидимому рукой. Поразительно, насколько более непринужденными сделались ее движения на борту этого странного корабля с перемещающейся столовой. Клара словно танцевала. Или вот-вот собиралась запрыгать на одной ножке, как маленькая девочка. Может быть, дело в переменившейся при взлете гравитации?  
Я осмелилась приблизиться и тоже протянула руку наружу. Ни холода, ни вакуума там не было. Зато внизу я увидела Семнадцать, синюю, покрытую тонкой пленкой атмосферы. Тут и там в океане виднелись точки островков: города, комплексы, производственные центры. А еще я увидела, что мы все еще находимся в закусочной. Та же обшарпанная стена снаружи, - я даже пощупала ее, чтобы убедиться.  
Это было так странно, что я засмеялась. Просто оттого, что могу высунуть голову в открытый космос, могу помахать планете внизу.  
Наверное, нет смысла в подробностях вспоминать наш следующий разговор. С моей стороны он был очень бестолковым. Но в итоге Кларе удалось убедить меня в том, что мы действительно находимся внутри космического корабля, который выглядит как старая закусочная. И снаружи эта закусочная меньше, чем на самом деле. А путешествовать она может не только в пространстве, но и во времени. В последнее я пока не очень поверила, но Клара обещала доказать на практике.  
Забавно, как быстро выходит это сформулировать. Уложить все в голове намного сложнее. Я пыталась весь сегодняшний вечер. (Думаю, логично считать это вечером, хоть в космосе и сложно делить времена суток).  
Кажется, я отправилась в путешествие, более далекое, чем предполагала.  
У меня есть собственная комната на космическом корабле, который похож на здание, но может оказаться машиной времени. И комната издает забавные звуки.  
Среди прочих новых и загадочных вещей, я думаю, Клара - одна из самых больших тайн. Не стану писать об этом домой, хотя мысленно уже составила письмо для Кр-р-ри и Алли, и немного рассказываю в нем о том, что и где делаю.  
В то время как большинство разумных существ заботятся о том, что привычно и дорого, Клара готова встать на защиту совершенно чужого и незнакомого. И при этом не стремится установить прочную связь с теми, кому помогла. Сегодня, когда родители благодарили ее, она только и поглядывала в сторону, выискивая возможность сбежать. Она готова поделиться сокровенной историей с незнакомцем, и в то же время не отвечает на совсем простые вопросы. Она не моргнув глазом бросается навстречу опасности. А еще, кажется, Кларе не слишком нужен воздух, чтобы дышать, и еда, чтобы жить. Кто она? Тайный агент какой-нибудь галактической разведки? Одна из модифицированных людей, тех, что позволяют технологии менять свое тело и разум? Сказочный пернатый охотник - безымянное существо, не живое и не мертвое, сладкими речами заманивающее простодушных в Безвыходный дворец?.. Нет, страшилки здесь не причем. Не каждая загадка объясняется существованием чудовища. Да и на фасадах дворцов не пишут "Закуски и горючее".  
Сегодня, пока я осматривала корабль, Клара изучала какие-то показатели на экране в консольной комнате. Я спросила, что она делает. Она ответила, что проверяет, нет ли поблизости другой ТАРДИС. Зачем, спросила я. "Просто на всякий случай" - сказала она и сменила тему. Она улыбается, и мне часто кажется, что за улыбкой скрывается нечто большее, нечто сложное и грустное. Думаю, улыбается она не для того, чтобы скрыть настоящие чувства. Просто... наверное, не только слезы могут быть следствием печали.  
Тайком я прикоснулась к поверхности странного стола, бывшего пультом управления кораблем. Потрогала рычажки и лампочки. Я не пыталась определить, сколько бы эти предметы стоили у меня дома, просто хотела считать отпечаток эмоций, воспоминаний. Прикоснуться к отголоскам не принадлежащих мне историй. Не очень-то вежливо вот так оценивать чужие вещи и чужую душу, но я не удержалась. Да и полученное знание оставлю при себе. Я ощутила эхо множества чувств, слой за слоем они уходили так глубоко, что нечего было и надеяться дотянуться до дна. Страхи и тревоги, предвкушение, старое-старое горе и растущая сквозь него и из него подлинная радость. И поверх всего - надежда: за бесконечными коридорами этого корабля, снаружи - не имеющая границ вселенная, полная неожиданностей и, может быть, чудес.  
Этого пространства с тысячами галактик, облаками газа, горящими и умирающими звездами, рождающимися ежесекундно живыми существами, временем, которое все меняет и меняется само, - всего того, что Клара надеялась встретить, было слишком много для меня. Но Клара, я знала, была тем самым человеком, который сумел победить древнее чудовище, использовав как оружие бесконечность нереализованных возможностей. Бесконечность собственной тоски по матери. Клара - была с бесконечностями хороша.  
То, что я ощутила, странным образом меня успокоило.  
Я по-прежнему не уверена в том, что делаю. Не знаю, что ищу. Но может быть, - хотя бы сегодня я могу себе это повторять - может быть, для начала и это неплохо.  
Еще я спросила Клару, почему она столько делает для меня, почему не оставила меня на Семнадцать, и не должна ли я как-нибудь заплатить за транспорт.  
-У меня есть все время, пространство и сбежавшая из дома королева лет, которой можно показать хотя бы парочку восхитительных вещей, - сказала она, - Этого достаточно.  
А потом она спросила, не хочу ли я завтра посмотреть на космическую вьюгу из моей сказки.  
Оказывается, Клара все-таки заметила, какой именно историей я успокаивала детей. И кое-какие детали в моем рассказе ей показались знакомыми. Она слышала о существах, похожих на сказочную вьюгу, только более дружелюбных. И живых. Правда, это было в другом временном отрезке, так что "завтра" может оказаться лет сто назад.  
Но первым делом с утра надо будет узнать, что все же происходит с моей комнатой. Пока я пыталась составить дневниковую запись, свет постепенно смягчался, тускнел, и вот теперь слабо горит желтым только круглая лампа на стене. Как будто корабль пытается намекнуть мне, что пора спать. Пора, конечно, но все же нужно узнать, как он это делает. Завтра.


End file.
